The Evil Three Meet One
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura is going to a private school with three bullies called the evil three. Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto who hate her. She has nothing and yet she still fights against them. With a burn on her back and hard past she's fine. GaaSaku NaruSaku SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

I walked into class and glared at the evil three at the back of the class. Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke; they are the group that makes up most of our annoyances in class. Gaara and Sasuke came together and started the bullying, no one knows for sure who started the bullying but I don't care. They dragged Naruto into it soon after.

Apparently the blond used to be innocent and kind but now he's just their lackey who can be _almost_ as mean as them. Sasuke looked over and saw me just as I sat down next to Kiba. He smirked and turned to Gaara and said something. The redhead looked at me with his cold eyes and then nodded to Naruto who stood up with a sly smile.

I watched him come up to Kiba and lean down before him. The brunette's eyes widened but he said nothing. "I think you're missing something important to you." Naruto said softly as a dog's whine came from somewhere behind us. I turned to see Sasuke and Gaara pretending like they're too cool with nothing going on around them.

Stupid jerks.

Kiba began to go through his bag and then whistle looking desperate. "Akamaru!" He shouted standing up. I patted his shoulder making the teary eyed boy look at me bitterly. I smiled kindly at him before walking over to the evil three. Sasuke gave me a look that asked if this was a challenge. I just reached forward and grabbed his bag.

The black haired guy glared at me angrily but said nothing with Gaara's hand on his chest, holding him back from me. I pulled the puppy out and then dumped all of Sasuke's stuff from his bag on the floor. When I was done I turned around and handed the dog back to his master. Naruto lunged forward and put everything back for Sasuke like the dog he's become.

"Why don't you all settle down for a moment?" Iruka growled entering the room. I looked at him in amusement knowing this private school doesn't know the meaning of settle down. Not with them letting people like the evil three lurk around. Luckily they don't mess with the younger kids on campus. They tend to stick to their own size.

"Thank you Sakura." Kiba said from beside me with a grin. I looked at him for a moment then nodded with a slight smile. This private school is for the country's elite. For students who weren't picked by the school, it costs money. I was picked otherwise I would never be able to go here. A girl with nothing gets nothing. Luckily I'm part of the specialized group which means the school pays me to stay.

I don't know why they would bother since they should know that if I don't go here I have nothing. No money, no home, and no family. I'm not a pity case though since I do go to this school. There are probably kids all over the world like me who weren't able to get such a lucky break.

"Sakura Haruno?" A voice asked from the doorway. I looked up to see a tall boy with red hair and amber eyes looking bored. I smiled at him. He and a few others are in a specialized class with me. Each student goes to one of the six specialized classes once a week.

Official Class is for students who have a good eye for political issues or government strategy. This class is probably the biggest here. They get to learn how to hone their skills and become the best they can while still keeping sight of their own goals. The school does their best to keep a creative freedom atmosphere with a strict hand over it blocking unnecessary behavior.

Business Class is for students who have great ideas and can help or build companies one day with their talents. This is the second largest class in the school but almost tied with the Official Class. They are trained to help build their keen eyes and strong senses in the business field. It's a tough class.

Society Class is a place for students with charisma or famous ideals. Anyone who wants to be a celebrity or a high class would join here. Of course the high class part is only for students born into it. They learn proper etiquette and how to make strong impressions on people as fast as possible with their natural abilities.

Athletic Class is a place for students who are natural talented in sports, so much so that they could break records and enter the world cup! This class is a very popular one with quite a few students. The coaches on the school grounds are famous athletes who have graduated. Most of them are retired but some are still going.

Technology Class is a laboratory for the nerds of the school. Students with top grades and amazingly talented minds join this class. The kids here can start selling their inventions and ideas to companies when several teachers know for sure that the product works. Most of the students in this class are quite rich with their talents.

The last class is the Special Ability Class which is a home. It's for students who have special abilities that don't fit the other classes. These abilities tend to be very specific so it's hard for teachers to help this class but everyone in it helps each other. It's a class full of freaks who enjoy each other's company while working on their future. This safe haven is where I am along with the man at the door.

"What is this about Sasori?" Iruka asked harshly. The teachers here aren't fond of this class since we rarely discuss what we do when we meet. With no teachers to help us the faculty find it difficult to figure out what to do. For some reason the Principal is fine with our class though which makes it safe for now.

"Tsunade wants to see her. A student was just injured and she would like Sakura to be on hand." He informed us courtly then left. I got up swiftly and hurried after him. My specialty is healing. I've always had a quick mind and was naturally talented in the medicine department. Somehow the school found out about me. It was probably my old school nurses who blabbed.

I guess it's hard when a student can do your job better than you.

I could feel some gazes at my back but slowly the students here have been getting used to me doing this with the nurse. I've only been here for two weeks but I've made a home in places where they are rejected. The nurse is considered a drunk with a temper while the Special Ability Class is classified as a waste of space for rejects.

"Hello Sakura." Tsunade said as she was placing a towel on an elementary student's gash. His leg had a deep cut in it. The gash was about two inches around and probably three or four deep. The poor kid will have to heal that muscle up before he plans on walking again. "Don't worry… it just barely missed the muscle." She informed me.

I helped her clean up the wound and stop the bleeding. "What did you really need me for?" I asked with no emotion as Sasori sat down at an empty waiting chair with Itachi beside him. The redhead smirked but I ignored him. Itachi's black hair and dark eyes help show that he's Sasuke's older brother, but the difference between the two is that he's nice, albeit in a quiet way.

"Have those three boys messed with you at all?" She asked and helped the child sit up. He grinned at us and then winced in pain but before I could speak to him a woman ran into the room and hugged the boy tightly. I smiled at the sweet sight of the mother and son hugging while the father stood in the doorway looking worried. When they left Tsunade turned to me.

"No. I've been doing my best to stop as many of their tricks as possible but none of them have messed with me." I informed her honestly while Sasori and Itachi remained silent. Sure I like these people but I haven't been here long enough to think it's okay for them to worry. I'm not that kind of girl.

"Sasuke will be punished if he does." Itachi informed me but I shook my head. I don't want them to bug into my problem. I have them in my class so I should be the one to deal with them. Sasori looked me over for a moment and nodded before getting up and ruffling my hair.

"We should head out." He informed Itachi then walked out of the room. I watched them go and turned to the annoyed Tsunade. She glared at me for a moment longer then sighed in anger.

"Just let someone watch your back every once in a while otherwise it'll get burned." She glowered but I just smirked at her and turned around. When my back was to her I lifted my shirt and showed her the burn mark there. A sober silence entered the room but I just put my shirt back down and turned to her with a small smile.

"I'll be fine. The same pain twice won't hurt me as much." I said with a sigh and left the room. Right before I was out of earshot she said something that hurt but I ignored it. I needed to hear this anyway so I don't get overconfident. She probably knows this.

'When your old wound isn't healed yet it will hurt even worse than before.' What a lonely thing to say. I walked through the hall looking at the black floor and ceiling while the walls and window panes were white. The colors here are black, grey, and white. You can definitely tell with the grey tinted windows and the look of the hallways.

I entered the class in time for homeroom then sat down at my seat. Once I was seated the three stood around me. Looking up at them I just gave the boys a kind smile, might as well pretend to be helpless until they attack.

"Your name is Sakura right?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as he leaned in close to my face. He batted his eyelashes in an attempt at flirting. It didn't work out too well obviously, I mean the guy is good looking sure but that never stopped me from wanting to hit a bully.

"You got it, Sasgay!" I grinned making his face turn red as he glared at me. Naruto's face turned red as well but with his hands covering his mouth I knew it was him trying to keep back his laughter.

"Clever." Gaara said with no emotion like normal. I looked at his love tattoo on his forehead and blinked a couple times. Sure I've seen it several times but this close… the letters look like it was written in blood. Did he do that on purpose?

"Wow well aren't you three the cutest three musketeers I've ever seen? Why don't you three go away and give me some space before I embarrass you handsome boys?" I asked and leaned back in my seat. The pain in my back stung, letting me know I accidently opened the burn again. I ignored the pain since I've felt it so many times before. Last year I would have winced… this year not so much.

Gaara and Sasuke exchanged glances but Naruto looked at me with an odd look in his eyes. "What happened?" He asked me causing both boys to look at him. I glared at the blond knowing he somehow noticed my pain when the other two didn't.

"Shut up and leave me alone before I force you to." I growled but he just continued to look at me with some concern. It was surprising since he's one of the evil three but the part I'm really angry about is that he noticed my pain. Gaara started to leave with crossed arms.

"She's boring. Ino would scream." The redhead said simply making my eyes narrow. Ino is a cheerleader three seats down from me. She has long blond hair and laughs a lot with the boys but… why would these guys want to hurt her? No. I could ask that question about any of their victims. Right now I just need to stop them.

"Aw do you doubt your talents?" I asked with a smirk. Gaara glared at me but said nothing while Sasuke rolled his eyes and slapped the back of Naruto's back with an incredibly hard smack. Naruto winced but continued to look at me.

"We should go. Naruto isn't helping us. He thinks she's badly hurt for some stupid reason." Sasuke said with an apathetic shrug. The blond continued to look at me then his eyes widened.

"Your back is wet." He informed me making my eyes widen. I've had this 2nd degree burn for a very long time. It could have gone away in three weeks but every time it gets close I tear it completely. I don't want to lose this scar. I want to keep the pain and the suffering it causes me for as long as possible.

I stood up immediately and walked quickly to Kakashi. He allowed me to go to the nurse's office, but before I left I looked back at the evil three. They looked at me with blank eyes except for Naruto's concerned one. They don't know and will never know what is going on. I don't care all that much. This school is good for me.

I walked along the hall hoping I still had an extra shirt in her office. This happens all the time. Interstitial fluid gets on my clothes too much for the only amount of money I have. It's going to cost so much this time… I barely have any clean clothes now…

When I entered the office I was surprised to see Deidara there. His blond hair and dark eyes made him look gorgeous but as part of the Special Abilities Class his looks mean nothing. "Hey Sakura! Ew… you got that ooze on you again didn't you?" He asked looking disgusted. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out making the guy laugh before walking forward. I'm used to his getting up close and personal with me but I'll never understand his fascination with the disgusting.

"Of course you would cut yourself again. That was rude you know." Tsunade said referring to earlier when I showed her my burn. I know how disgusting she finds it and how hard it is for her to deal. She's the one who's making sure I don't get infected though.

"Yeah well you're the one who said burn." I retorted with no emotion. I love my sensei but right now I'm just not in the mood. I could see the _sympathy _in Naruto's eyes. Stupid brat. He doesn't know what I'm going through or even who I am.

I don't want anyone to know who I am… because if they know….

I'll lose him completely.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to my Special Abilities Class with a blank face and slightly narrowed eyes. My back… hurts. I looked at my classmates and found my lips parting slightly and my eyes softening. I treat this class like my family. I will do whatever I can to protect it, and whatever anyone does to harm my family… I'll do ten times back. I learned this from him.

"Hey Sakura!" Deidara grinned holding some paint bombs in his hands. I looked at him warily then noticed Sasori painting a beautiful picture of a forest full of dead trees. It was the most amazing thing I've seen him paint in a while… then again I haven't even _seen_ him paint for a long time now.

The first day of school and two weeks later is a long time here.

"Is it true that Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto asked you to join their group?" a soft voice asked from beside me. I looked over to see Hinata. She is such a small shy thing but we're in the same daily class as well as this one. I shook my head and watched her walk over to the window. They say that her amazing talent is dancing but her cousin won't let her go anywhere near the Society Class so she's stuck here finding another ability to call her own.

Sitting down at a desk I took out a notebook and pencil and began to work on the other talent that brought me here. I write dark stories from time to time along with sad poetry. That's what people tell me that my writing is anyway. I find it beautiful but everyone is entitled to their own opinion, even if mine just happens to be better than theirs.

"Writing again?" Itachi asked leaning over me to see what I was doing. I looked at him with dark eyes but said nothing. We both have an understanding with each other. He treats me like a person and I reward him with my poetry. For some reason he really likes it. Typically the Uchiha talks to no one and treats everyone like nothing except for the very exclusive group of people whom he will sit next to or speak a couple words with.

I'm one of them.

"I don't even know what I'm doing." I informed him honestly and read my work. It mentioned the beauty of deformity… and then the curse of cruelty along with it. We looked at each other for a long time and then I thought about the burn on my back. I deserve it for making him so angry but… no. I don't need to think about something so stupid and insignificant right now.

"It's good not to know what you're doing sometimes, yeah." Deidara grinned and patted me on the shoulder. He was careful not to touch my mark but I could see the worry in his eyes as he looked at me almost like he was waiting to find out he had hurt me. No one can hurt me anymore so he has nothing to worry about.

"Fire!" A girl screamed making me look up quickly and stand seeing that the door to this class was on fire. Sasori and Deidara ran to action getting water to put it out while Itachi pushed people back from the door. The fire was out in less than five minutes and no one was hurt, but still I was out the door in an instant, burning my hand on the knob.

Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto were waiting in the hall talking to each other. When they saw my angry face the boys smiled. "Why would you do something like that?" I asked holding back my emotions. If they know my rage they will use it to their advantage. I can't give these brats an easy prey.

"I thought she would kill me." Naruto said with a relieved smile. Gaara and Sasuke looked over at him like he was the idiot he just so happens to be. I stood up nice and tall staring the brats down. I hate the way they've been treating everyone, sure. Anyone can hate something that someone else does but very rarely can someone ignite the fire within me. He taught me to take control of it when it comes and use it to my advantage.

"If you want me to… well you'd have to be a masochist in order to offer your life to me." I informed the boys sweetly. Gaara's eyes narrowed while Sasuke stiffened with a glare on his face. It surprised me if only a little since they tend to be so straightforward with their emotions. I guess today I'm stuck with no excuse; all those other times I had the perfect reasons for hitting these stupid children and now I have none at all except an unsettling suspicion that they tried to hurt my family!

How troublesome.

"What do you boys want?" I continued and put a hand on the glass next to Gaara's head. He looked at me evenly as though daring me to do something. I would have… if I didn't have answers I need. Torture can stop the flow of answers or just give you lies, I know this better than most but I wouldn't like to share my trouble.

"We want you to join us. Hinata, the little bitch, was supposed to tell you but I guess she didn't." Sasuke growled with a look of promise in his eyes. I glared at him knowing I would never allow him to hurt her, but just in case…

"She did tell me but I thought she was joking. You stupid children think that I would join a group as idiotic as you morons? In case you didn't notice, I told you three that you have no intelligence whatsoever using three different words that mean the same thing. Care to guess what they are?" I asked making Gaara grab my throat and begin clenching his fist.

I stood there feeling the pain knowing I'm unable to breathe. I held my breath before he did this so I would not be seen choking in front of these idiots. Once he had a good grip I decided to destroy it by kneeing him in the gut. I would have done groin but… I should save that for later. Gaara let me go and gasped for breath holding onto his stomach.

These pathetic losers have no right to challenge me. I felt the world go dizzy for a moment then I fell to the ground in pain. The… sting in my burn… it hurts _so_ much! Suddenly Sasori and Itachi were in front of me while Deidara ran past in the direction of Tsunade's room. I watched him go and began to whimper. I bit back my noises of weakness and closed my eyes tightly.

"You didn't rest at all after it tore… did you?" Sasori asked making me open my eyes to see his tired face. I glared at him and then closed my eyes tightly not wanting to show anyone my weakness any longer. If I keep doing this than some stupid dog will attack me.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked hesitantly. I furrowed my eyebrows but had to bite my lip to keep from screaming when my shirt dug into the open wound. I sat up quickly and almost took off my shirt right then and there but Itachi stopped me.

"Wait till we have a towel or something to cover your front." He said softly but I just glared harshly and tried to keep in the pain for as long as possible. Gaara and Sasuke were staring at me; the black haired brat looking curious, while the redhead punk looked cocky.

"She has a large burn on her back now will you shut up and go away? Give the girl some room before I make you do it." Sasori growled. I smiled bitterly knowing the three boys have treated me like their little sister since we met on the first day of school while the three evils have treated me like a worthy opponent. I guess now they've changed to wanting to add me.

"I hate this." I whispered feeling the sweat on my face and sharp stings on my back. When Tsunade came she tossed me a towel allowing me to take off my shirt and cover my chest with the towel. I have a bra on but apparently that's not decent enough. If it were then the boys wouldn't have made me wait for her to bring me something to cover myself. Stupid boys wanting to keep me decent.

"Sakura you idiot… Three feathers are stuck in your broken flesh." My sensei growled making me cover my face waiting for her to take them out. Naruto cried out making me look up. The blond looked guilty while the two boys stared him down. I glared waiting for them to explain but Itachi answered for me.

"Yesterday my brother bought feathers like this from the store. I doubt he knew about the burn though." Itachi said softly and bent down to look at my skin. I could see that the evil three weren't looking anywhere near my back. They probably saw it once and thought it was enough.

"You should be happy that I won't report you, or not because that means that either Sakura or these men will take care of you for this." Tsunade said then stood up and gave me a tired smile. "I bandaged it up a bit for you so don't worry… but be careful if you can." I watched her leave and allowed Deidara to grab my arm.

"You've been pretty quiet. I almost didn't notice you in the hall with me." I muttered and then closed my eyes tightly when I accidently brushed the bandage against it. Cut burns are extremely sensitive. I just wish the showers at this school could get colder than room temperature. It's okay though, I can handle the pain. I don't know why I freaked out so bad though.

"That was a mistake. If you join us we can swear that it will never happen again." Gaara informed me looking confident like normal. I looked at him but then shrugged him off and walked with Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori back to my class. The Special Ability Class was waiting for us with hesitant faces and nervous eyes.

I smiled nervously at everyone making the room sigh in relief. I don't know why this class cares for me so much but I guess they share this love with everyone here. I hope that they don't bother Hinata… I lied to protect her but I'm not sure if it will work or not.

"I'm happy you're okay." Konan, the class representative, said with an emotionless voice. I could see the care she held for this class in her eyes but her body showed no emotions but sad ones. I like this girl who's like a form of walking poetry.

"Lighten up, Konan!" Deidara grinned but earned a slap to the back of the head and a continuous blank expression. I nodded to them both then sat down, making sure not to press my back against the hard chair. Suddenly a pillow was placed behind me making me look over at the girl who gave it to me. Hinata forced out a shy smile before rushing to her seat in order to day dream once again.

"Strange girl." I whispered softly then leaned back and felt sleep overtake me. Dreams of torture, pain, screams, and death filled me whole until the bell rang for us to go wherever we want for the day. I got up swiftly and tossed the pillow back to Hinata. She caught it and gave me a slight smile then turned around and left the room. I got out before her and headed down to the nurse's station.

When I got there I spent the next hour and a half learning whatever I could about being a doctor. The more I know doctor I can be when I grow older. I need to be healer one day and erase the sins of my past. I've gone through too much to just let things go wherever life takes me. I need to make my own destiny.

"Pain… is such a cruel thing." Naruto said making my eyes widen. He was sitting on one of the nurse beds watching me while I looked through one of her many medical books. Naruto was swinging his legs looking like a young child with a blank face.

"Why are you here?" I asked and continued to research broken bones and how to work them out. The blond smiled at me but said nothing making my suspicion grow. I don't know where Sasuke and Gaara could be lurking but I know they aren't here. What plan have they started now? I sighed to myself and thought about anything else I could do right now to get away from him.

"I'm here because you and I are different." He informed me softly and then stood up and walked up so that the tips of our shoes were touching. His expensive black shoes from a fancy store against my rotting brown boots from a dumpster, and so Naruto smiled at a girl unlike him at all.

"Everyone is different from everyone in some way or another. Stop wasting my time." I said point blank and began to ignore him, half hoping he'd just leave while the other part of me was hoping to know his plot. Instead Naruto just leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"The difference between us is that you aren't scared of them and that your pain… wasn't fixed as soon as you came here. You may be stronger than me but your pain has a deeper hold on you and you just can't let go can you?" He asked with a laugh then left the room. I glared after him before continuing my studies. The more I learn the more likely I'll be able to help people.

"Naruto where were you?" Sasuke's impatient voice sounded from outside. I ignored their bickering and thought about what he had told me. No matter what I can't fall under Sasuke and Gaara, I'm as dominant as they are so it will never work, but at the same time… Naruto said I'm in more pain than he is and all of them really.

I've heard rumors of their family lives but I didn't really care all that much. Everyone has problems there and if they don't… that person is one of the lucky ones, but probably won't grow up to be as strong as the rest of us. Problems in families help mold you into an adult long before you are one.

I accept this curse I have been given along with the burn on my back…

Because the child me died with my parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a lot of story alerts and reviews so thank you all very much for your questions and spazzes! Just in case fanfiction acted all confusing again, there is a chapter 2 before this. Some people already got confused on that but there is one. **

I walked to my dorm rooms feeling a bit better than before. I've learned a few more things to do with healing and now… I can just lay in bed and sleep. The trail I was going down had cherry blossoms on either side with the grass that swayed in the wind. Looking up at the sky I watched a cloud lazily float past before I decided to go ahead and just sit here for a while.

The place I used to live… you can't just sit someplace pretty for hours on end otherwise you won't have food for the night. Besides, there was always the chance you wouldn't have food. I closed my eyes and thought about the dark corners and the people dying on the streets. The sun never shone there, and even if it did, no one had the time to notice; or the hope…

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked sitting down beside me. I looked over at his overly friendly face and then back at the sky. The only person this curious at my last place... well that was him, and he was never curious about something as stupid as this.

"I'm here because I want to be. Now go away." I said softly as my body begged for sleep. Naruto just laughed and stood up to look down at me. I don't know why he's only acting like such a nice guy to me when he could be to all the other students in class… no I know.

This stupid son of a bitch knows I won't hurt him because he hasn't done anything wrong. In class if he hurt some poor kid Sasuke and Gaara would be happy for it. He doesn't have to do something horrible like that when he's with me, plus he knows that his buddies want me to join them so they won't care. It's smart but at the same time it's stupid.

"That's a little cruel don't you think?" He asked and left me alone. I watched him go for a moment and thought about the different classes. Which one is he in anyway? Someone as weird as that freak normally winds up in our group but I guess not this time.

I stood up stiffly and continued walking to my dorm. I'm done with the blond and frankly I'm done with everything in this place. I just wish I wouldn't have to deal with this stupid crap all the time. When I got to the dorms I ignored Ino and a brunette with buns in her hair who were talking and giggling together. As soon as they saw me the girls stopped and looked at me with warm eyes and kind smiles.

"Thanks for helping us." The brunette said then walked away with the blond following her. I watched them go and then left to my room. I had helped them last week. Naruto did a pretty botched kitty prank by putting cockroaches in their beds so I ran to run in and take the bugs outside. Luckily neither of them were anywhere near the bed when I figured it out.

Seeing a boy in a girl's dormitory is suspicious.

I walked into my room and did my best not to look at my back in the mirror. My room is half the size of our classroom with a small twin sized bed and a desk all of which was the color of blood. I looked out my window and saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara talking outside the dorms. I sighed and then crawled into my bed with my back to the room.

I need to do something in order to get rid of my memories of the past. Perhaps someone from the therapy department could help me. Or not. I don't want anyone to know, no one can know. I fell asleep and when I woke up, it was night. Standing up slowly I walked over to the window and glared at the stars. He was taken away from me… and they said I should be happy.

"Bastards… you should have minded your own business." I growled and turned around only to have my eyes widen just slightly in surprise. Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke were at my door looking shocked. I allowed my eyes to narrow and darken. Why are these boys going at such great lengths…

"I told you she's amazing! See? She could sense us without looking behind once!" Naruto grinned. I took a step forward then looked into Gaara's soulless eyes. He's in pain and has a thirst for blood. I glanced into Sasuke's and saw a thirst for power, but Naruto's held a thirst for love.

"You boys are pathetic. I can sense your desires and they are pointless, or at least your situation won't help you at all." I informed them all and then placed a hand on the top of the burn on my back. Unwittingly these boys are getting too close to me. I think I should leave if they find out anymore. Who cares about living? I can go off someplace and find out what happened to him when I forced to leave. Perhaps… things could go back to the way they were.

I'll live with the ghost of my past.

"She's broken." Gaara said simply and turned around to leave. Sasuke glanced over at him but his annoyed expression remained. Naruto sighed softly then looked at me.

"The girl is obviously waiting for someone who's not there." He laughed. The bitter sound cut into me but I ignored it and watched him follow the redhead.

"You'll be alone." Sasuke smirked. I could see the pain in all of them and yet they don't care. Why don't they care?

I know I'm not the only one in pain in this world! I'm not some stupid child who doesn't understand! I'm not some selfish brat who only cares about herself! I just… don't want anyone else to know about him. If anyone else finds out then he's no longer mine. They will do their best to convince me of his sins. I don't want that. I will _never_ want that.

Instantly I ran forward and saw the evil three waiting for me. Sasuke smirked, Gaara nodded, while Naruto just flashed me a kind smile. "I won't hurt anyone, I just want to see why… never mind. Just know I won't harm anyone except you three." I hissed but they didn't seem to care.

"Let's go." Gaara said with no emotion and walked ahead of us. I followed then noticed my indecency. I was only wearing a tight red tank top that ended just an inch below my breasts. The black sweats were okay but still… At least I'm not shirtless like these three. Naruto is just parading around campus in his boxers while the other two have enough decency to wear sweats. Not like I care though.

We walked into the boy's dorm, and then up the stairs. For a moment I thought I saw a flash of red, yellow and black that wasn't ahead of me but… I must have imagined it. Red, yellow, and black sounds a lot like three guys I know fairly well.

"It's in here, Sakura." Naruto said helpfully from up the stairs. That's when I realized I had stopped to look around. I didn't just see things. Those three are here somewhere, this _is_ the boy's dormitory but they don't need to be on these floors. The upperclassmen live on much higher floors than this.

"Did you sense something?" Sasuke asked dryly but I could tell some real interest there. He wants to keep his friends safe and if I say I saw something I know he'd help me stop whoever would dare try to harm his group. I think these people might actually care for each other.

"I'm not sure. Is this Gaara's room?" I asked looking up at the room ahead. He nodded just as we entered. The room was blood red like mine but I knew it wasn't the normal color because Sasuke went into the room next door and grabbed something. The room next door was painted black.

"My room is yellow. We had it painted to be our favorite colors. I would have done blue but… theirs were their hair color and I like yellow too so… but of course they can't stand to be in my room." Naruto said with a soft smile as he scratched the back of his head. Sure this idiot is an idiot… but I think he's too nice to be doing such mean shit. He's pure even with the pain.

"That's… odd." I answered and then walked up to where Gaara was. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply as he leaned against the wall. I would have assumed he was sleeping but… I could sense his mind working. He's thinking about a plan or something. Whatever it is he's working through it pretty hard in his head.

"Who wants Sakura with us?" Gaara asked opened his eyes. He stood up on his own and crossed his arms to see our reactions. Naruto grinned as all three looked at me. I don't mind their eyes but I just want answers right now. Why do they not care if the whole world knows that they're in pain? How can they stay together knowing what the other's been through… I know they know each other's secrets. It's obvious by the way they react to each other.

"I want her in. She interests me, but refuses to answer any of my questions. If she's serious about this then I might find out something." Naruto grinned and looked at the redhead. He just nodded then turned to Sasuke.

"He's right… but I want to know what she's got. You may seem tough but are you really?" Sasuke asked leaning forward to examine me he turned to Gaara and nodded. The redhead looked me over once.

"I accept you as one of us." Gaara informed me just as a clapping sound came from behind us. Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi were there staring at us with crossed arms and cold glares. Deidara was the one who was clapping, he had a smirk on his face but a dark look in his eyes.

"You forgot about us, un. Little Sakura shouldn't be playing with bad boys like you guys. Not like you're worth any mention to us, yeah." Deidara laughed cruelly. I know it's true. I glared at the boys and wished they didn't intervene. Now that they have I'm at a loss for what to do.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked me, completely ignoring his brother. I looked at my family from the Special Abilities Class, but I couldn't bring myself to get mad at what I've done here tonight. I want to be part of this group because I don't understand them.

"I'm here to join their group." I said icily then clenched my fists. If I have to fight then I will. Itachi looked at me in partial annoyance while Deidara looked at the ground. I looked straight into Sasori's eyes and saw betrayal.

I know people too well.

"Why?" Sasori asked with no emotion. I walked forward until Deidara was backing up while Itachi and he stood their ground. I could feel my new group standing behind me but I said nothing to them. I can't not right now. I understand why these three would feel betrayed but not to this extent. I've only known them for two weeks. I barely remember their names and faces and yet…

"I need to understand something and I only can if I'm with them. Why do you people care so much?" I demanded feeling the pain of the past kill me inside. It stabbed my guts and threatened to take me whole.

"Let's go." Sasori growled and left with the other two. I watched them go and turned to my new group. They looked at me for a moment then I walked to the window and crawled out of it. When I got to the ground I fell forward and collapsed on the hard concrete.

"He would never believe the way I am now." I sighed and stood up, brushing myself off. He just wasn't the type to have friends or join groups. All he had… was things he kept safe, including me. No matter what happened we always had food and shelter. The pain didn't matter because he needed it. If he didn't then it would never have happened.

"You make no sense." Deidara said from behind me. I didn't turn around to look at him but instead just started running to the dorms. I can't handle this right now. I need to keep thinking about him. My eyes began to sting feeling dry… too dry for comfort. My body wants to cry but I won't, no matter what.

Crying is weakness and it's wrong. Water leaking from someone's eyes… it's a luxury I don't deserve. I can't allow myself to show my true emotions here or anywhere else for as long as I can. I walked into my room and crashed on my bed feeling the exhaustion of the day fill me. Rest should do some good, I know Tsunade would want me to get as much sleep as possible.

No matter what those three say, I have not betrayed them. I will not do anyone any harm or insult others for my enjoyment. I will remain grey and won't look at the dark too long. The longer you remain in darkness the more it takes over you. I have learned enough from the darkness which is why I've come here… but the grey in between… I don't know anything about it.

That's why the evil three will teach me.

"You used to hold me in your arms and claim that this scar is beautiful." I whispered remembering our last week together. The week it all ended. I had been with that man for several years and it all ended a week after the incident… and I only had another week to do my best at keeping the scar forever. These past years it has been worn on my back proudly.

He could never have asked for a better girl. I will always remain his best and favorite, even in death because that's all that's left of that place. The stench of death is the only thing that could possibly live in his home since he has gone. Before two lives lived there with that ugly smell but now there is no one.

I wonder if it was a mistake to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Some of you may think I'm rushing this a bit but to be honest, the reason for this fic hasn't come up once. I'm actually taking this slow which means it may go to 20, 30, or even 40 chapters. Just know that the mystery of **_**he**_** and Orochimaru's group is kind of a small matter when it comes to my idea for this story. Which actually seems less dramatic in comparison.**

When I walked into class the room was silent. The students were looking up at me like I was someone new when I'm not. Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto were right behind me like a safe guard. I could keep up the classes love for me by betraying the boys right now but I'm not into that. Who really cares what they think anyway? Someone might but I don't.

This is something I was forced to learn on the streets.

"I hate you." A voice whispered but I ignored it and sat beside Sasuke and Naruto. The blond looked at me and I could see a sense of… is that disappointment in his eyes? He wanted me to join but he also didn't want me to. He thought I was strong enough not to need their support, which I don't, but when I joined them without truly giving a reason… Naruto must feel like the vision of me in his head has gone south.

"Why are you with them?" The Ino growled thinking I'd allow her to talk to me like that. I walked over to her and leaned down so that our faces were just two inches apart. She doesn't deserve the answer to her question, and nor does she deserve my notice. Too bad she's going to get it though.

"You and I have _nothing_ to do with each other. Don't act like you know me." I said softly but with enough force that I knew she wouldn't respond. Gaara looked at me as though trying to see if I'm okay. I like that he cares enough to check on me but I can handle things like this on my own. When Iruka walked in and saw my new seat, he sighed.

"What's your talent?" Sasuke asked sounding bored from beside me. I glanced over at him and saw his eyes on the teacher but I knew all his focus was on me.

"I'm good at healing and writing." I answered softly so no one but us could hear. He nodded but Naruto turned to me looking confused. I guess I've been getting that look a lot lately. It's weird feeling everyone's attention on me when I know that I don't deserve it. I wonder what he would say… but then again he would never pick me if he knew so many people acknowledge my existence.

It wouldn't be a good idea at all.

"Why do you call it healing instead of saying you'd make a good doctor?" Naruto asked with a look of honest interest. I wanted to hurt him for bringing up something like that but instead I just closed my eyes and rested my chin on my arms.

"After my parents were gone I had a lot of scars to heal, not just mine. We didn't call it doctor stuff or nurse duties. It was all just healing to the both of us." I informed them thinking of him once again. I remember the first time I had to help him… he had called me magic and was thankful I hadn't died.

"Sasuke and I also lost our parents." He said with a kind smile. I ignored him with wide eyes noticing someone from the doorway. It was Konan. Iruka motioned for me to stand so I walked to the doorway and stared at her blank expression, we've always done this because neither of us wishes to share anything with the other. I don't trust her and she doesn't trust me. It sounds fair.

"Someone is on the phone for you." She said simply then turned around and left. I ran out of the room and rushed to the office knowing who it must be, and as soon as I picked up I knew I was right… his life may be over but the people he touched with his passion won't ever go away.

"Hello Sakura." A voice hissed on the other line. I wanted to melt where I stood feeling more happy then I have in a year. I didn't think these people would care to speak with me after his death, and they haven't for so long…

"Orochimaru." I answered with a nod and could feel his happiness as well through the line. Although this man tends to creep people out, me and him have always liked this man. Oreo is just the kind of guy who will follow this passion till the end and never once leave. Although I never became one of them, I always supported anything he did.

"I'm calling on behalf of our group. The culture has spread pretty far since he's gone and now we would like to have you come join us, I understand you may not be part of it because you don't want to… but we'd love to have his girl with us for morale support." He said making my eyes widen.

I could if I really wanted to. I could be surrounded by people daily, whose lives have been touched by him for better or for worse. He has a certain charisma if you can block out some of his words. If I went there everyone would support me and even help to keep my burn alive. These people would understand me almost as well as him and I wouldn't have to hide.

But that's not what I need.

"Thank you Orochimaru, and may his spirit help you with the art of this… but I can't go. I need to figure something out here, and maybe even find a life outside the streets and taverns. It sounds like a paradise but I'm not ready for one of those just yet. I still think it's wrong… even though I will never call it something bad for him." I said and then took a deep breath ready to hang up.

"Didn't you want to keep him alive forever?" Oreo asked sounding uncertain. I blinked hard and then glared darkly. He will be alive forever, as long as I have this scar on my back with the burn still living.

"He will be, and I scream twice a month because of it." I said softly and hung up. Orochimaru will be happy to know that even though that sounds sadistic. When I looked up I saw Sasuke staring at me from the seats just next to the phone. He must have heard something he shouldn't…

"Are you talking about the burn?" Sasuke asked with no emotion. I looked at him and nodded then said nothing. His mind worked on this mystery but ignored it. I don't need to know what he pays attention to and knows about me. If I start noticing how much each of the three knows then I will never get a wink of sleep.

I can't stand it when people know too much for their own good.

"Yes." I answered and walked past. He followed me and we walked down the hall with the same emotionless face. Out of the three I think I can trust Sasuke if only a little. He may report this to Gaara but I know he wouldn't tell anyone else. I'm not sure about Naruto, and Gaara has two siblings he may or may not talk to. I've only been here two weeks. I don't know anything.

The silence with us was almost comfortable. I want to understand this place since someone as heartless as Gaara and Sasuke must have a reason for staying here. I want to know what it is for some reason but it could keep me away from my past. I blinked hard and walked into the classroom. He would put these three to shame.

The first time we met he was kidnapping a child. I will never blame him for anything or think of him as anything less just because the law got a hold of us. I was deemed innocent but he… he'd done too many crimes people frown upon. I guess that's why when we were found… Well it's stupid to think of the past so much. I sat down and almost opened my mouth in surprise when Sasuke rest his arm against mine and pressed his shoulder near me.

Sasuke was staring at the teacher but I knew this was meant to be a comfort. Naruto wasn't subtle about his as he wrapped his arm in mine and hugged me against him. I have two boys comforting me from both sides. I doubt he would understand but I guess that's fine. These two… they trust too easily. I don't know why they would help someone that could one day become their enemy.

Perhaps it is to break them with that person's secrets.

I listened to the sounds of the teacher's voice but didn't pay attention. When I was younger survival was all that mattered but here in this place… education is important along with how you will help society. That's what the teachers say. The students… are just lambs being targeted by the wolves. Bullies preying on the weak all day long, but I used to help them.

I looked at Gaara and Sasuke. I haven't seen them torment anyone since I joined. Perhaps they're waiting for the right moment, or making sure I won't do anything in retaliation. I watched the teacher do some math questions on the board and was annoyed to realize I already knew this. I just wish this school would teach me something new every once in a while. Tsunade's books help and the occasional practice she gives but it's not enough.

"Training after school?" Sasuke asked softly making Gaara nod. The black haired boy gave me a sly smile while Naruto shivered. I looked between them all then decided that I'll just find out later. Training… what kind and for what? His training had always been… brutal but I could withstand it. Honestly I liked it better when he chose some stranger to work on instead of me.

The hateful glares from the students were getting less and less noticeable. I didn't even feel anything when Kiba and Hinata glared, it just seemed worthless since I was too busy thinking about something completely different. On a bookshelf in the back, near where the evil three sits, there is a book that says the name of the very thing that tore him and me apart.

I stared at it for a while then finally looked back at the teacher. Later on I will have to take that book and go through it, that is, once the exhilarating feeling of pain goes away and I need something else that will bring me closer to my ghosts. I looked around the room one more time and noticed that Gaara's love sign on his forehead isn't a tattoo. It's a scar.

I stared at it until he turned to look at me, forcing me to nod and then turn back to the teacher, I don't want him to see what I see and understand as I do. That's far too close for comfort. Closing my eyes I thought about the pain and cruelty but also the joy of everything that man did. We were made for each other, and then I lost him.

Opening my eyes I looked over at Kiba. If he had been here then that pup wouldn't have lived. My lover's name is Hidan. He was such… a sadist, but I still loved him with all my heart. I glanced out the window and watched the clouds. Another boy in class was doing the same thing which made me frown. He looked… longingly at the sky.

Does he want to be a cloud? That's ridicules! Clouds are just evaporated rain that goes wherever the wind takes it only to fall one day, but maybe that's part of why he likes it. If you are a cloud then there are no rules or anything else to hold you back, the only thing that really matters is the wind and how strong it is plus where it's going.

"Do you like Shikamaru?" Naruto asked me as the bell rang. I looked at him in confusion making Sasuke sigh then turn to me. It was lunch but none of us made a move to get up.

"Shikamaru is the space case who is either sleeping or looking at the sky." Sasuke informed me then went back to his emo look. Gaara looked at me for a moment then went back to his 'I hate the world' vibe. I guess they just wanted to let me know the basics. My stomach started to growl along with Naruto's.

"Let's go eat." The redhead said and stood. Instead of going to the cafeteria we went outside toward the combat grounds. This is the place for students who want to be in the military. Walking into the camouflage building a woman with a large spoon beckoned us in. The food here is first class and healthy. In the regular cafeteria we get the 'pretending to be healthy when it has more grease than before' special. Here it's all _real_ food.

When we got our food Gaara led us back outside and we ate by the sidewalk back to our school building. There's a building for each grade level here and they all have only one floor. "How long has each of you gone here," I asked knowing I need to start asking questions if I want answers, but I will only ask what I'm willing to answer in return.

"Five years." Gaara said and continued eating.

"Almost five years." Sasuke replied not looking up once.

"Three years." Naruto chirped. I don't know why these three would hang out together. It just seems weird to me. I've only been going here a little over two weeks so I guess it's pointless for me to answer.

"What other schools have you gone to?" Naruto asked. He looked curious but wasn't paying much attention with his shoving ramen in his mouth. I watched him eat for a moment and began to think. I didn't go to school before coming here. We needed food so all day we would scourge the streets looking for what's needed to survive.

School was a luxury we could not afford.

"None." I replied watching them look up at me.

"But you are one of the top five in the high school division… how can you make such high grades if you didn't go to school?" He continued making me look at him and think of how to explain it without revealing anything to him.

"I found some books that could be useful one day if ever went to school, I started to study and found out that I'm a pretty quick learner." I answered and relaxed in the silence.

"When did he die?" Gaara questioned.

I stopped breathing.

"Two years ago." I answered then stood up. Dumping my trash in the nearest can, I walked toward the school wanting to forget about Hidan for a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

**I may have to murder an innocent plushie if someone does not understand why she is not at the school during this chapter… -Gaara plushie stares blankly while Sasuke plushie is attempting to keep his pants up- ugh marketing these days can't afford good sewing sets. **

**Memory…**

_I was walking home feeling hungry and worn out but I knew my parents would be happy to see me. We're poor but still able to manage, and for that my parents are grateful. I turned a corner from the brown murky street to walk into a dark grey alley instead. I noticed man with white hair and soft pink colored eyes looking at a young boy._

"_I need you to help me worship my god." The man said softly but I was close enough to hear him and understand something is wrong. The young child looked up at him then followed the man into the nearest warehouse. I walked in with them, without their notice, and watched as Hidan tied the boy down. _

"_What are you doing? How is this worshipping?" The boy asked with wide eyes looking scared. Hidan turned to the child with a knife in his hand and glared. _

"_Shut the fuck up." He answered with a smirk and began to torture him. I left before the knife touched the boy and ran to a convenience store wanting to call 911. Before I could walk in though the man was right behind me with a cruel smirk on his face. I looked at him in horror and tried to get away when he grabbed me. _

"_Little fucking bitch… seeing what you bloody hell fucking shouldn't." He laughed and pulled me back toward the warehouse. I looked at his face and saw something… deep within him he's lonely but he's also excited to kill and doesn't want to at the same time. For some reason I could tell he was holding back with me, but that doesn't matter right now. _

"_I saw something, I'll admit that. What kind of religion is that anyway?" I demanded looking back into his deep cruel eyes and seeing nothing. He looked at me and then something in his eyes changed. They seemed to light up as though he found an answer. I wasn't sure I'd like that answer but whatever, he did wrong and needs to go to jail. _

_Suddenly he disappeared, I searched all over for him but found nothing so I just went home. My parents are probably worried anyway. I guess this is a good idea. If not… well it's too late anyhow. I walked into the pathetic shack of a house we lived it. Often times it takes us too long to pay rent so we're kicked out till we can afford it. _

"_You didn't find much either? That's alright. We'll come up with something." Dad smiled looking at me with such kind eyes. I nodded knowing how hard it must be for him to smile every day. He does it to help keep us together and okay but one day that smile might fade if we keep living like this. _

"_I witnessed a murder today." I informed them when we got into the house. Dad paused and mom froze when they heard what I just said. I did call the police so they're going to question me sometime, I told them I'd answer anything but please give some food to my family by coming here when they question me. For some reason the man agreed to my outrageous demand. _

"… _are you alright?" Mom asked looking scared. Her eyes shut and she took several deep breaths. I hugged her tightly understanding her pain, since she saw her parents murdered in front of her when she was young. My mother was part of the aristocrats until that day since the man stole everything and did some horrible acts to my mom._

"_Yes. I spoke with him and he vanished like a dream. I'm talking to the police tomorrow." I said not wanting to tell them about the food in case it doesn't show up. Sometimes people lie or just can't fulfill the acts they said they would. It's cruel and it hurts but oh well. That's just how life is sometimes. Other times though… it can be a life worth living. _

"_You're doing the right thing." My father said with a soft smile. I looked at him and then looked down. We haven't been in a right place for a long time and now I've finally done a 'right thing' in a world full of wrong. _

"_Thanks." I whispered and sat down on the ground with them in order to eat. It was some old pizza outside of a drive through place but still a better meal than normal. We hugged each other tightly then went to sleep knowing the possibility of not being able to live together like this forever. The state is going to take me away if my parents keep this up. _

_No one will hire someone who looks like they've been living on the street. No one will. The state just doesn't seem to realize that it's not my parents' fault. Dad goes out every single day to look for a job that will take him. He goes into the restroom of another store that rejected him and washes up a bit before going. Right now we have three dollars in change from that. Whenever he finds money on the ground on the sidewalk he will pick it up unless it's a bill._

_I fell asleep thinking of his face just barely cleaned up going into store after store asking for work. I woke up to the sound of gasping. Looking up I saw Hidan smiling with blood on his face, lazily I glanced over and saw my parents' heads next to my own. They looked shocked. _

_I sat up instantly and backed away from the insane man before me. My eyes were wide as tears dripped down my face. "I didn't get to do it slowly just in case you woke up too soon." The man smirked and licked his fingers that were covered in blood. I couldn't move and could barely even hear anything around me. I just kept staring at my parents' faces. _

_He lit a lighter and smiled at me, rolling me over he took advantage of my horror and my inability to move due to the shock. Taking off my shirt he began to burn my back. I was trembling with rage and pain but I did nothing other than wait for it to all be over. The nightmare must end eventually. If not… then he better kill me._

_He made it take hours. I watched the sun slowly rise while my body ached with pain, but throughout this my mind remained numb as though trying to sort through the trauma and decide what I need to know and what I don't. The feeling in my back was long gone by the time it was morning. He sat up and admired his work before tossing my t-shirt at me. _

"_You can lay there and die with self pity or come with me and understand your killer." He said and looked back at me once before licking his lips. I stared at Hidan with my new sense of self then stood up and followed him to the darkness. I need to know and understand. _

_When we got to an empty warehouse he had sex with me. I didn't do anything at all and made no emotion, he seemed to like that. My parents are dead and my virginity lost. I guess that is what's to be expected during such an experience. _

"_Leave when you want and do what you want, as long as I never get caught I will love you during this." He whispered in my ear once he was done. I could see the satisfaction in his face as I stared at him. Slowly I put on my clothes and wondered what the police will do when they see my house. I'll be stuck with this on my back forever won't I?_

"_You love me?" I asked him not really caring either way, but it was a bit of an odd thing for him to say. My eyes were half closed and yet I was staring at him from the corner of my eye watching the happiness radiate off of him._

"_That burn… it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and yet not all of it was me. The trembling of rage, hatred, lust, and sorrow created every bump and bruise while I just made it hot." He smiled then walked over to me and kissed my head. "I love you, for that alone. Until you betray me I will consider you mine and once you betray me you will belong to Jashin." _

_Jashin is a god in a religion where you sacrifice people to him. It's a bloody and twisted religion which is banned from our country but it appears as though one loyal follower remains. I stood up and followed him out of the warehouse. We walked until we were on the outskirts of town and into the forest. Several tents were there just a couple miles in; people filled it saying dark things in incantation._

"_These people are followers of my beautiful god." He said holding my hand tightly as he brought me forward to meet a man like a snake. He had long black hair and skin whiter than snow. His eyes were yellow and slit making me worry just slightly about what's going to happen to me. The man looked at me with partial lust then looked over at Hidan with a face full of awe and love. _

_What a sick man._

"_Hello master Hidan. Who is this little flower?" He asked staring at me, giving me all the attention in the world. Hidan stepped out in front of me and I felt the warmth of his back against my face showing his possessive nature. _

"_She is mine and her name is Sakura. Go away now before you annoy me and I kill you." Hidan said with a smile making the man run off. "His name is Orochimaru. He's a great follower but a worthless brat when it comes to what he wants. Luckily I know you won't let him touch you. I've seen a fire within you and I know you are dying to release it." He smirked._

_I ignored him and stared at the people around us. Everyone else looked so normal, it was hard to believe they were so good at such cruelty. I guess everyone has their demons while others just accept them with open arms and use it in practice in the outside world. I won't ever join these followers. I'll never be one of them._

"_I'm not such a bad guy once you get to know me." Hidan smiled. I could tell something was wrong and soon I realized what it was. When this man talks to people, other than me, he cusses every other word and sometimes several words in a row. It's not like he's angry but it's just the way this man speaks. I looked up at him for a moment and realized quickly that he has a problem inside of him._

_Of course any man would who had done just what he did yesterday; to know he makes a religion out of it… it's the scariest thing I've ever known. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before walking with him past all their tents heading toward a golden one. Within was a shrine made out of pure gold and it had splattered blood on it and dripping on the ground attempting to escape to the outside with its quantity. _

"_I made this place for the people here, it looks as though it was used recently…" He said and shook his head, for some reason I knew that head shake had nothing to do with someone killing but rather… with how it was done. "How long will you fear me?" He asked turning around._

_Hidan's eyes were soft as he placed his hand in my hair, then he leaned down and kissed me softly. It was sweet yet bitter and made me angry. I don't want him to touch me… but I'm unable to raise a hand toward my demon. He's too frightening for that right now. Give it a week or so, once I get used to my demon I shall kill him and go back to my home to set up a proper burial for my parents. _

"_I could make you perfect." He whispered against my neck and bit down so that I was bleeding. "You are so beautiful already but I can make you greater, never let this burn fade and continue to drown in your rage. When you recover from your loss something will come with you, something __**horrible**__. I can't wait to see it and touch it…" _

_I looked at him with my blank face and watched him do what he wanted with me, right there in all the blood, a mixture of my own and the poor people who died here. My eyes felt heavy with the weight of the world and the cruelty of the torture. Everything became dark as I thought about my parents and how they must be in Heaven right now. I believe in God and I love him so much… but this new life here… it isn't his._

_I don't want to be here!_

_When I woke up I was in a white bed wearing a black dress. Orochimaru was by my side with Hidan next to him talking to a man with grey hair and glasses although he looked fairly young. I looked between them and closed my eyes groaning in pain._

"_She is my girl and gets everything if I die one day. Jashin promised me immortality as long as I keep to his will, so I shouldn't but hey just in case." He smiled and looked at me, I was already staring at him in complete shock… he's willing to give me something so disgusting…_

"_I love you." He said and kissed me._

"_I hate you." I whispered back and fell back into a deep sleep._

**I'm going to be gone for three weeks. When I stopped updating for a few days I was on a mini vacation but now is the big one. This chapter is for a kind reviewer who just reviewed this morning. Thank you so much for believing in me… I hope this satisfies you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just became a member of Gaia so… I'm sorry to say my obsession got in the way of me updating. **

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke said looking at me with a look I just couldn't understand. Does he want something? The playground outside the school is practically empty with the chill of winter coming on to us all. I nodded to him and didn't make any motions to stop him when Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the park and toward the woods on the outskirts of the school grounds.

"What do you want?" I asked him taking a deep breath letting the scent of evergreens and moist dirt fill my lungs. I haven't been in the forest for a while. Sasuke looked me over with a bit of curiosity and annoyance in his features.

"What are you hiding from us?" He demanded looking upset and betrayed. I blinked a couple times then looked him over, he means well but this isn't something he needs to get into. This is none of his concern but of course since he doesn't know then it is.

"I'm not hiding anything that would do you people harm." I growled looking at him with desperate eyes hoping he would just drop it. He won't but I can hope right? "There's an ex boyfriend that's about it." I informed the pest and watched his eyes narrow not quite trusting me.

"That's all you've been hiding from us, a bad breakup?" He questioned to make sure he had it right. I nodded calmly knowing this will satisfy him for a bit but sooner or later he'll realize there's a bit more to it than that. I might as well entertain him for a bit then let them find out when it's something they need to know. Sasuke sighed and gave me a relieved smile. I smiled softly back and listened to him go on and on about how he wasn't sure if I was in trouble or if there was something they need to be worried about. I just laughed.

"No… nothing too bad, everyone has something that others wouldn't understand or agree with. It's called personality." I said with a smile making him look at me with an odd look before nodding. "They say that hell is when you're stuck with two people who know you, really knows you." I murmured and then we stopped talking for a while and just watched the area around us. It was peaceful just gazing around yourself seeing that everything goes on even if you don't.

"We need to head back." He whispered softly and started to leave. I looked at the peaceful expression on his face and wondered what he's thinking and why he's so concerned. I think he cares for his friends and is just as protective as Naruto only he does it in a different way. I followed him slowly still thinking about his personality. There's only so much these guys can do and I'm surprised they gave up the violence and bullying they used to do. Didn't it give them a sense of power? Do they no longer need that?

"You've been looking sad, if you keep it up more people are going to want to know." He said softly then vanished in the crowd just outside the school. I blinked hard and turned to look at the sky. For some reason grey clouds don't exist in the sky right now. It should but for some reason the weather never follows my mood, but I will never stop wishing it would. I want it to be cloudy with thunder and lightning screaming through my very soul.

"You look a bit upset." Naruto smiled from behind me. I glanced back at him then glared before turning back toward the school. I would rather not talk to a beam of light when I'm just not in the mood. If I was in a 'chipper' or 'hyper' mood, then sure, but not right now. I forced a smile when he walked out in front of me but that made his eyes harden as he looked me over. Sasuke chose that amazing moment to grab my arm and pull me back and away from the blond.

"Let her off, idiot." He growled making Naruto stare at me for a moment with wide eyes. He then glared at Sasuke. I'm not interested in the fight going on right now, all I want is to do is leave. If I stay here and watch these two guys try to act like men it'll only make me think of the sadist who I loved for so long. Frankly I'd prefer torture than to think about his name again.

"Thank you for helping me but I think I'm just going to head off." I whispered and left them to their arguing. Heading over to my dorm room I paused noticing someone else in the room. Hinata looked at me with determination in her eyes making me smile genuinely. This girl has something strong in her but for some reason she's been holding it back. My eyes darkened when I thought about someone who had turned a strong little girl into a lovesick baby. Who has been making this girl act weak throughout class?

"I'm your new roommate. Don't worry I won't be around much, the Technology class is getting a bit crazy right now." She said in her soft voice but I could hear the force in it. She's judging me for some reason or another and now I'm stuck wondering why and who did this to her. I watched her angrily put her things away around the room with pursed lips.

"I'm happy you're my roommate rather than Ino." I said softly with a kind look in her direction. I noticed her rage at that statement but all I could do was lay down on my bed and look at the ceiling. She had the light on which is something I don't normally do. I'm more of a sulk in the darkness kind of girl.

"Why did you betray everyone?" She demanded angrily looking upset. I watched her wide and hurt eyes for a moment then looked out the window. The sun is shining and I can hear people laughing and chatting outside, why isn't she out there with everyone else, waiting to do this till later? She obviously hates me, or maybe she just thinks I didn't do what I was supposed to. I was a hero to the people in class because a wrong was done, there was no special reason and yet she's acting like I killed her brother… wait.

Hinata Hyuuga, her last name sounds familiar. In the Athletic Class isn't there someone with the last name of Hyuuga? Narumi? No… Natsume? No Negima? That's not right either. Neji? That's it. Neji Hyuuga. He's her cousin or brother or something. I heard that somewhere but I'm not sure where. I wonder if he's the one keeping her inside her little shell when she's ready to come out and fight the world head on.

"I can live my life the way I want, Hinata. It doesn't concern you." I stated and closed my eyes wondering if the boys are still arguing. If that's true then I think I need to apologize because that's just ridiculous. They shouldn't be having a fight just because Naruto was getting too close to me when I wanted him to back off. Then again it's starting to sound like a good fight. I should let them continue until they're done then spur on some more action. That sounds like a good plan. I smiled at this until I heard Hinata hiss in disgust. Opening my eyes I watched her throw things in her drawers with her little fists clenched tight.

This girl is too weak and fragile in that body. Her spirit is much stronger than her appearance, that's for sure. I smiled to myself and wondered if she would have punched Hidan or if she, like me, would fall madly in love with him. It sucks that hearts can be so weak. I really hope that not every teenager is this lonely, if so problems will come up pretty fast. I mean, we'll be going after everything with legs, and preferable sex organs with it.

"It does concern me! I admired you, Sakura!" Hinata cried with a glare and crossed arms. I sat up instantly and stared at the strange woman with wide unseeing eyes. I didn't think all that many people cared. Didn't they already voice their opinions, or maybe hers was just a bit too soft with hidden rage to be expressed that quickly. I don't know. I'm not Hinata Hyuuga so I have no possible clue for what she's feeling. I only know me, Sakura Haruno, and that's all I'll ever know.

I grabbed a couple notebooks from my bag and got my homework ready. "Do you want to work together and talk? I think we're both missing a side to the story here." I said in a soft tone looking up at the angry and hurt woman before me. She blinked hard then glanced over at her things that were leaning against her bed. Finally she walked over and got her stuff and sat down on the bed with me.

I found out quickly that her cousin has been forcing her to act like a sweet and innocent little girl that doesn't draw attention to herself so that he could shine in her father's side. There's some head of the family crap involved in there but the basics is that she's been holding back so when she saw someone go straight through and fight the bullies off she was happy and a little bit jealous. It didn't help that I suddenly changed sides.

Granted she did notice that they weren't being jerks anymore so I guess it's all right in the end. I had to leave out a lot though. Sure I want to know anything I can about this girl, but there's no way I'm returning the favor in this way. I'll help her out if she needs me but when we get into my personal life before this school I'm tight lipped. We got through the homework a lot swifter than I would have done by myself and soon I was helping her unpack. Hinata told me all sorts of things I never thought or imagined from this girl. She's in love with Naruto for one, and for another Sasuke and her used to go out.

When she was starting a conversation about her almost fling with Gaara a short knock came from the door. I walked over there quickly to see him with Sasuke and Naruto beaten and bruised behind him. "Do you know why they decided to get into a fight in front of the girl's dorms?" Gaara asked darkly. I looked between the two and sighed. I'm going to be honest with him.

"I have no clue. Being a man in a fight is not something I'm familiar with. Perhaps Neji or Kiba could help you out if you can't figure it out on your own?" I asked knowing that this response would normally get a slap or a punch out of anyone else. Gaara is just a bit classier than that.

"Since you were in front of the dorm rooms at the time of the argument I knew that you would have heard some bits and pieces of the reasons for them to fight like this." He said with a cool look on his face and dark eyes threatening every painful thing imaginable if I give him yet another not-too-helpful remark. I understand he's our _leader_ but he's fun to mess with all the same.

"Something about protecting someone and trying to find out something." I said knowing it was incredibly vague and oh so totally true. Normally I don't go out of my way to bug people but this is a special cause and I'm just happy to help. Suddenly a fist rammed into the door frame as Gaara leaned in closer to me. I could sense Hinata's fear behind me but I just continued to give him my smoothest face and even threw in a helpful smile.

"This fight was over you, wasn't it?" He whispered softly, his breath hot in my face. I stared right into his light green eyes and for a moment I could see his worry. He's probably wondering if I started this fight on purpose or if it was all just an accident. Something inside hurt when I realized that he doesn't trust me. Didn't _they _ask _me_ to join them? It's not like I've been planning under the table or anything. I just want to get a life so I don't care about this at all, but I also want to know more about these three and why they protect each other so much. I guess I have a lot more to gain than them.

"It might have been. I didn't want to answer Naruto's question, and Sasuke helped me out. I left when they started to argue. If I knew it was going to be a real fight then I would have stayed and broken it up." I answered truthfully but I could see that Gaara isn't convinced. I don't blame him. It was fun messing with the redhead in the beginning but now I'm starting to doubt that idea. It's not like I got anything in return, but the sheer satisfaction of seeing the redhead get annoyed.

"This is the truth?" He asked the two guys, they both nodded their heads neither of them looking at him but at me. I guess I'm probably making a face they don't normally see. It's not normal for me to want to take back something I did or said but obviously it can happen and it just did. Maybe if I had gotten straight to the point he would be so disappointed or annoyed with me.

I watched him give me a single dark look before turning around and leaving. Sasuke and Naruto stayed behind looking stubborn but guilty all the same. "I didn't mean to get you into trouble!" the blond cried making the dark haired man send him one warning glance before looking over his shoulder to where Gaara was leaving.

"It's fine." I said softly looking at the ground now.

"I'm going to make it up to you." Sasuke promised. I listened to them both leave before shutting the door wondering why I bothered to pull that crap today. It's not like me, not at all. I smirked softly and began to think just how much he would enjoy this. I'm torturing these people obviously. Naruto and his crush, while Sasuke and his developing feelings. Gaara doesn't trust easily, so if you put us all together it just makes it hard on everyone.

Is that what I want?


	7. Chapter 7

It was easy being their enemy but now as I'm posing as one of them… I'm no longer sure. They've been friends for a while and me suddenly joining in can make things difficult on everyone.

Is it cruel that I don't seem to care?

I studied my homework for an hour or so knowing that the longer I wait to go out there the more the three boys will want to see me. I smiled softly and wondered vaguely why I want to torment these people by standing by and around them. There's so much drama and problems that I was to find out and maybe expose. I just need to discover what makes them… them.

Closing my eyes I leaned back and listened as the door opened and Hinata walked in. "You look a bit off today." She said for a moment looking me over. I shrugged and started to color in a paper on my desk. Almost every inch of it was covered in dark pencil marks.

Turning around I faced her and saw that she was wearing a skirt and blouse with make-up on. "Where were you?" I asked softly and noticed a light blush on her face. I blinked hard when she blushed even more.

"I was out on a date with Kiba…" She murmured making my eyes widen in shock. I guess I… don't really think about dating or guys right now. The boys may like me, but I won't consider anyone right now, especially after Hidan. He was just too close, he got too far in and now I'm sure no one else will.

"Was it good?" I asked hesitantly making the girl laugh at me then shake her head as she walked over and sat on her bed. I watched her with interest trying to understand why someone would go out and do something like this.

"Yeah I had a lot of fun, he's really sweet." She whispered and covered her face with her hand, I watched and had to keep from asking too many questions. I guess I just don't know why someone would date or go out with someone. Hidan and I never did that, we were just always together. What could you do in a date? Just talk and hang out? Lies!

In a simple date you can lie and pretend like you're someone completely different then you are. It's rather amazing how much you can change your entire being on one single date to impress someone then go off and be the way you always are completely destroying the image. It's probably the cruelest thing I've ever heard of.

"That's good." I said softly then stood up ready to head out and meet my boys. Today I'm going to need to discover something about their past, one small little fragment since I know Gaara will be watching me like a hawk. I knew there was a chance the boys would fight but I did nothing, now he doesn't trust me. I guess we're both too dominant to be in the same group anyway.

I walked over to the door and started to head out but before I did I turned to Hinata. "Are you happy?" I asked her with all seriousness. She blinked a couple times and nodded with a soft slow smile. I nodded grimly and walked outside. Kiba will be good to her, he needs to get a back bone but with his dog and kindness I think this could work out for them if they really try.

"Hey Sakura." Itachi said softly from behind me. I turned around and stared at him, looking straight into his eyes. I've been ditching the Special Ability Class and am thinking about maybe just doing something else with my life, or perhaps I'll stay and ignore everyone inside. I like to think I'm too busy to go though. The dark man walked forward and stared at me with his unreadable eyes.

"What do you want?" I questioned then noticed Sasuke not far from us making comments as Naruto chatted. The older brother's eyes softened then he looked me over. Finally he turned around and left. I watched him go but didn't say a word, I don't want to give the man an excuse to stay, it's obvious he cares for his brother which is good but I don't need him around.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted making me pull away from my thoughts and look over at them. He was grinning and waving me over while Sasuke just crossed his arms and smirked. Smiling I headed over toward them wanting to see what's going on and hopefully finding out some information.

"Hey guys." I said knowing that I'm beginning to act a bit more relaxed around these guys. I don't know when that started but since it has I've begun to… no. I won't get into that right now. Paying attention now, I realized that Naruto was ranting about one of our classes. "It can't be that hard." I threw out to make it seem like my mind isn't that distracted. Sasuke and Naruto looked me over then stared.

"Sakura, you're failing that class. What do you mean it 'can't be that hard'?" Naruto asked me making me freeze. I'm not failing any classes. Last time I checked I was making A's.

"What class?" I demanded and found out it was biology AP. I was making a 100 in that class! What are these idiots talking about? I hurried to the school and checked the boards. It claimed I was making half my true grade. I stormed into the principal's office and found Sasori and Itachi sitting before her looking pleased while she seemed angry.

"Hello Sakura." Sasori smiled casually. Anko glared at him then looked over at me with a look of pity. I'm not someone who's meant to be pitied. Itachi didn't look over but continued to look relaxed and well at ease. What's going on? "With no record from other schools how do you expect to be passing this one?" He asked me simply.

What?

"I made the grades, what are you talking about?" I demanded getting seriously pissed off. I don't normally show my anger and rage but if someone's going to change my grades then I need to. There's a lot going on that I don't understand but I'm not going to sit here and take it.

"You didn't go to school in your life, we may make it so that you have to repeat." Anko said softly looking at the desk. It was obvious that this isn't what she wanted. Why would these boys do this? Is it just because I quit showing up to the extra class?

"What do I need to do in order to stay in this grade?" I asked softly wondering why my world has to collapse when I was _so_ close to getting what I need! I _need_ to know, I _need_ to understand them, I _need_ a home! I need _**something**_!

"You can show us evidence of a good reason as to why you were not here or you can take the exam to pass for each and every grade you missed. Starting from the bottom going up." Anko informed me making my eyes widen in disbelief. How long will _that_ take?

"I can't do that!" I cried feeling emotions pumping through me as my back began to sting. I was moving too much making the wound tear. Hiding my wince I tried my best to look strong and defiant. I don't want to ruin this. I need to find a way for this to work!

Suddenly the phone rang. Anko answered it and immediately her eyes widened. "Is this for real?" She demanded but shut up as the person on the other line began to speak. Her eyes widened and tears filled them, for over ten minutes she didn't say a word. "This will change things." She murmured and then said goodbye and hung up. Turning to the boys she motioned for them to leave. "Her grades will go back to as they are, don't pull a stunt like this again. She will be staying in her grade and will only go up from here on out unless she decides otherwise."

Their eyes widened slightly but Sasori quickly led his friend out looking seriously pissed off. I would be too but then again I'm not in the mood to ruin things for myself. "What changed things?" I asked hesitantly. Did someone just want to see me get angry? This drama and fight ended too soon for it to be real, it has to be a joke of some sort.

Anko looked at me with a pitying expression. "I didn't know you had been kidnapped or that your parents had died. Hidan called and explained the situation with details and proof. If I had known sooner than I would have made sure those boys caused you no trouble. They won't from now on. Would you like to take private classes for your Special Ability one? You can also go to the counselor for free each week if you need to."

Now that the trouble has ended and she knows the truth, the principal is trying to make things right. I think my emotions are shot. I felt too much in one day. My curiosity about love, anger about misunderstandings, and the numbness of realizing that she was talking to him, to _my _Hidan, it was all just too much.

He didn't die when I was found, I like to pretend he did but the fact of the matter is that I was in pain and confused plus I just didn't understand. I had to run away even when I had fallen in love with him. Life without the white haired man just became… life. It wasn't the cruel and twisted world I had gotten to see firsthand, no it was just a world where pain and suffering happen daily while happiness becomes a luxury not everyone can have.

"I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had." Naruto sung softly from beside me. I blinked in surprise and looked him over. He smiled and took my hand in his own. "That line is from a song, it's true though for people like us. The song is called Mad World. The world has gone mad hasn't it?" He asked still holding the pleasant smile on his face. I nodded slowly but didn't see where he was going with this.

"When I was younger people called me a demon. My father did some fake incantation and made everyone believe that I'm possessed. I didn't have a single friend until my dad left and I was brought here. Gaara and Sasuke saw parts of themselves in me so we joined up and soon I was protected. My mom died when I was born which doesn't help much, I mostly just mooch off of them for food and clothing and such. Not a hard life even with all that happened to me." He explained with a carefree grin and the wind blowing his hair back.

"Hard to believe…" I murmured knowing I should have learned long ago not to make assumptions just by looking at someone. Naruto laughed and continued to laugh until he was on the ground with a huge smile and tears running down his cheeks.

"He loved to beat me, my old man. It was so much fun for him, and then he'd claim that the demon within me did it to myself. I was ready for him to do something to himself too but instead all that he got was sympathy and money plus priests knocking on our door all the time." He said. It's out of order but the traumatizing events of your past normally come out that way when you tell someone. Naruto clung to me like a child to his mom.

I wrapped my arms around him and let the boy cry as he told me more stories. It seemed so hard to believe but I didn't doubt it for an instant. They all have a painful past and that's what binds them but something else is keeping them together. I patted his back and ran my fingers through his blond locks. I want to know. I want to know everything and understand exactly why they're together. I know Naruto's story to some extent. What about the others?

"I haven't even told the others how much I've told you." Naruto whispered and looked up at me with a look of kindness and love. He likes me right now because I'm here for him. It's convenient. If I told him this I wonder if he would cry. Would I like that? Probably.

"Why not?" I questioned knowing that that's what I should do in these circumstances. He looked over at me for a moment but didn't say anything. I guess this is one of those things you have to think over. I'm a bit too... inhuman when it comes to simple stuff like this. I have a good excuse as to why but I don't think it'll ever be appropriete of me to inform someone.

"They have their own problems. If I start crying to them I'll probably get looked down on even more. Right now I guess that means your the only one who understands." He informed me with a sad smile. I nodded knowing this will be inconvenient. I'll do my best to be there for him but I'm not the most mentally sound person in the world. Vaguely I started to wonder if it's about time I should tear my scar and pour hydrogen peroxide on it again.

"That makes sense." I said softly and started to wonder whether or not I'm getting too close. I'd like to think that I'm not but then again that could be an argueable statement. I hugged him to me for a moment then kissed the top of his head.

I guess it's time for me to keep my scar alive.

No matter how long it's been dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke stood in front of me with a blank look on his face, I stared at him for a moment then looked down at the homework I was doing. Sitting down beside me, the dark haired man didn't say a word. Turning to him, I stopped working and just waited for him to say or do something. "What do you want?" I asked darkly.

He glared lightly then looked away. "Naruto seems a bit upset. Did he talk to you about something?" He asked. I stared at him and smiled softly. Of course he cares about Naruto, I mean the blond is one of their friends. Before I figured that they don't care too much since it's not all that hard for people to claim they care about someone and then suddenly change their mind. I doubted in the beginning that anyone would notice his melancholic mood.

Talking about one's past can be a depressing experience.

"Yes, it was about it past." I said simply and waited to find out what would happen next. Sasuke clenched his fists and glared at the floor. "I won't tell you what he told me. You'll have to ask him yourself." I said blankly, having no pity for this man. Sure I care about him for the sake of more knowledge but not enough to care for him.

I can't say that about Naruto, though. It just changed suddenly, my feelings for him, since he's been working hard to bring us closer together. His smile is warming me up as well. The library was quiet, and no one else around. It was almost as though we had the whole place to ourselves. It's rather large with around a couple thousand novels. I like to sit in here whenever I don't feel like seeing life.

"I would never ask you to tell me something about him. It's not your story to tell." He grumbled but then looked at me with a look of seriousness and desire. I knew he wanted something but… what is it?

"Tell me what you want." I said once again waiting to finally get the answer to my question. Sasuke took a deep breath then leaned back in his chair.

"I want to get to know you." He informed me simply. I almost stood up to leave. He's beginning to act like Naruto, and I don't want to add someone else to my trust and caring for list. It's already becoming too long with just one person on it. If I add someone else then what am I supposed to do?

"Ask me what you want to know and I may inform you of the answer." I shrugged not wanting to show him that I care. If he knows then I'm partially screwed.

"What is with the burn on your back?" He asked making me glare in his general direction. "Never mind… where were you before coming here?" This one I just smiled softly at and then turned to face the man I am about to tell something to. He might as well know, right?

"I was at a camp, a community of people who worshipped Jashin. Worshipping him involved killing people. I was never a Jashin worshipper." I said softly and watched him nod, but I was still able to see the shock in his eyes. He didn't know anything about me and the first question I answer is one involving something criminal and sadistic. The hell of my life may wind up entertaining him, once he gets over the shock of it all.

"Why do you care about us?" Sasuke sounded annoyed now, as though my presence inconveniences him. I just smirked and shook my head.

"An answer for an answer sounds better don't you think? I don't know all that much about you either." I said in a playful tone even though I'm feeling anything but playful. His eyes narrowed but I just began to think of a question. Itachi Uchiha… what is going on between them? "Why do you hate your brother?"

A flicker of fear filled his eyes but then he looked determined and even defiant. "He killed my parents, it was never proven but I'm sure he did and I hate him because of it." I watched his eyes and saw pure hatred waiting within, it's like he's had these feelings for a very long time and each time he sees his brother they just get worse and worse until he's about ready to explode.

"Why do you think he did such a thing?" I asked not really caring. I noticed his fists clench harder making me wait for the point where blood will drip through, it seems as though that's coming up quickly. He looked away and took a deep breath then placed a trembling hand to his face; I never knew someone like him would hold so much rage within. It's scary but what's to be expected of a man who thinks his brother murdered his parents.

"He told me he did it, and even went as far to say how, but I couldn't get proof and he wouldn't confess to the cops. I'm stuck living with the bastard who killed my mom and dad." He spat this out like it was a vile drug. Nothing to be interested in or looked at, just a thing to be destroyed over time and killed if able, but Sasuke just isn't the one to do it.

I didn't say a word and continued on with my homework. I don't want to get in the middle of a family problem but I know that Itachi still wants me to be in their group while Sasori is sticking to sick means of trying to get me to join up with them.

"Is that your story then?" I questioned, refusing to look up. I could feel the tension rise in the library but I didn't care. He's the one who interrupted my studying to tell me his life story. I might as well discover if there's more or if I'm just stuck wondering about this little piece he's just informed me of.

"Do you want to hear more?" Sasuke asked sounding annoyed but I knew he was just on the verge of breaking so it's better for me to ask him to explain more now when he's logical enough to explain it clearly rather than the emotional mess he'll become later on. I nodded and closed the book I was reading. Turning to face him I waited for his story.

"My parents loved my brother best, I was the side dish to the amazing man he was becoming. Incredibly and impossibly smart, I was just the idiot. I could never do what my father wanted me to because I just wasn't as good as my brother." He said softly and looked up at the ceiling. I could see he was becoming more peaceful which means this is helping him to some extent.

"I always looked up to him and tried to do my best when he's around but the bastard never gave a fuck about me. It took me a long time to realize that he didn't care because I wasn't on his level. Then one day I came home after a great day at school and found the cops in front of my house talking to my brother as two bodies were taken away. My parents had died."

I looked away for a moment feeling his same pain. It's cruel to compare your pain with someone else's. I mean I've gone through something horrible myself but his pain is unique to him and it's special and horrible to him. I'm not going to ruin this by talking about my own past. His pain is incredibly and horrible, not something you should compare with what Hidan did to me. For some reason I knew far too many people who would compare pain until theirs was the most painful out of everyone there. It was cruel.

"I can't go into what he told me but I told you everything else." He said simply and stared at me evenly in the eyes. I nodded slowly then stood up ready to leave. "Aren't you going to tell me something else about yourself?" Sasuke asked looking confused and angry. I smiled bitterly at him.

"I will when it doesn't ruin the pain that you have at the moment. It'd only make things worse for the both of us so at a later time I will tell you about my past just a little bit at a time." I answered and left the dim lighting of the library into the bright light of day.

I tried my best not to think of the information I was given. It was a bit too much for me at the moment but in the situation I put myself in… I guess I shouldn't be complaining. Taking a deep breath I headed into the cafeteria and began to eat some salad and pizza. I haven't been eating much lately and for some reason my scar has begun to sting more often. It may become infected soon enough.

"Don't you want to get rid of that old thing?" A voice asked making me freeze. Turning around slowly I saw him. His white hair seemed to shine under the florescent lights with his soft pink eyes staring into my own. He smirked and pulled me forward into a rough kiss before dragging his nails sharply down my back. I gasped aloud in pain, not able to scream, and then watched him turn around and leave while I lay limp on the ground waiting for help.

"Hidan…" I murmured and fell into unconsciousness. When I woke up I was in the nurse's office staring at the ceiling. I was bandaged again around the torso but I'm beginning to get used to the feeling by now. I couldn't feel anything which is probably bad but I couldn't bring myself to care. What is he doing here anyway?

Hidan is my love and my nightmare, the cure and the curse. He's the one I want but the one I never needed to begin with. He'll be the death of me but he's also the reason why I'm alive. I'm always stuck in this fine line between him and reality. It's like he has this spell on me forcing my body and my soul to adore him more than anything.

I tried to picture myself in a world without him, where would I be, and what would I do? But in the end I can't think of anything else but the fact that he _won't_ be there. It hurts… and I don't know why. I can't love him because of what he did to me but I can't hate him either. A sudden movement from the corner made me wary, ready to face him but instead I saw Gaara standing there looking down on me like I'm an insignificant _thing_ that keeps worming its way into his business.

Then again I probably am.

"What happened?" He asked making me smirk and look away.

"A blast from the past came by; as you can probably see this time it wasn't all that fun." I informed him with a harsh laugh. He just glared but said nothing. It's not like I'm his responsibility or anything. I'm my own person doing my own thing, and frankly I'm tired of this punk getting pissed off because of how close I'm getting to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Do we need to do anything to this _person_?" Gaara asked making my eyes widen slightly in surprise I closed them swiftly and began to think. Of course it'd do no good to make these two worry about him and me but hey… whatever right? Hidan can do whatever the hell he wants to do and I don't give a damn.

"No. It doesn't matter." I shrugged. I'm more surprised that he cares enough to offer rather than the offer itself. Apparently I've always been warming up to him as well. I screwed up a few times but I guess he's man enough to look past all that at the person I'm attempting to show him. Opening my eyes I blinked at his concerned and annoyed ones. It seems like I'm really good at making people annoyed, but also protective, so as long as the latter is there then I'm fine.

"Do you have something you wish to tell me as well?" I asked looking at him out of the corner of my eye while pretending to reposition myself on the bed. Naruto and Sasuke both found it in their hearts to confide in me. It would be a miracle if I could get him to do so as well. The redhead glared once more and turned toward the door.

"You look fine, I'm going to leave and inform the others." He stated and walked out. I watched him do so then finally allowed myself to wince as the white hot pain filled my entire back begging to tear me apart. I clenched my fists and tried not to cry as it continued to tear through me. I think Hidan went a little too far, he tore past the scar which will probably make even more damage appear to my back. Taking deep breaths I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the sweat slowly covering my body.

I'm not used to so much pain at once. The little spurts of it, I can handle, everything else is just too bad. I thought of the pain and could only close my eyes tightly while I heard the door open again. I leaned down under my covers a bit I was unable to hide the gasp of pain. Cursing in my head I really hoped the person wouldn't notice me. Someone seeing me in a state of pain would just hurt me more than I wish to be hurt. I think I've had enough pain for one day.

"Hello Sakura." Sasori's voice said simply. I opened my eyes and stared at his emotionless ones. I knew he could see the pain and anger in my own but I didn't bother to respond, if I open my mouth I'll wind up screaming… before I was too numb to feel the pain, whatever medication I got appears to have worn out.

"What happened to you?" He asked sitting on my bed. Reaching his hand out he stroked my cheek making me lean away from him causing a scream to escape my lips. His eyes widened as the tears began to pour down freely. I somehow scrapped the cut causing the burn to feel as though flames were licking it all over. I whimpered and closed my eyes tightly refusing to witness his reaction to my pain. He's seen something like this before but when I'm trying to rid myself of him and ignore this man completely…

Picking me up and holding me in his arms he rocked me back and forth as I continued to cry from the pain.

Why can't it all end?


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up alone in the nurse's office, but I could see Tsunade outside in the hall looking at a clipboard. Getting up slowly I then stood up and brushed myself off, I hate being a burden to these people and I'm sure she's going to suggest I go to the hospital so that they can force my wound to be healed. I'm so tired of this though… It's like I can't even bring myself to consider giving it time to heal, and yet this time it was Hidan who stopped it.

I winced at the thought of what he did and then had to close my eyes when I remembered the pain, almost reliving it but luckily the pain from my memories is much harsher than the reality of now. Right now I'm doing perfectly fine with hardly any pain at all, it's amazing and great and I just love it! I smiled softly to myself and began to think of the trio. I wonder if Gaara told them… probably not. He doesn't seem like the type.

I walked out into the hallway and caught her attention. "Sakura, what are you doing out here?" She demanded angrily taking hold of my shoulders. I looked up at her and gave a small bitter smile.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'm going to go back to my dorm, I'm sure Hinata's noticed my absence by now." I said and then walked around her. The woman called after me sounding a bit desperate but I ignored her and kept going with my slow pace. I made sure not to do anything to hurt my back or make me notice the fact that that cursed _thing_ exists…

It was dark outside with the moon full and high above me, I glanced up at it then sighed with a small smile. I guess time always moves forward no matter what happens. It was quiet with some shouts from crows every once in a while but other than that I was all alone walking through the paths and trees to get to the girl's dorms. It's the farthest building from the infirmary and trust me… it bites.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from behind me. It was soft and a bit worried but I could tell there was some stubborn anger as well. Turning around I faced Gaara, trying to give my bravest face while scared of what he might say or do. I'm not at my strongest right now, not by a long shot and yet I need to be when facing him because otherwise the wolf will eat me alive.

"I'm fine." I said and stared at him, with the stars above us at least there will be one witness to what will happen here with him. I need to know at least that much, a real person would be great too but I doubt Gaara would show his true colors in front of someone else.

"No you're not." He growled and walked over to me. He had been sitting up in an old oak looking as calm as can be, he was probably star gazing when he noticed me walking through the forest around the school. It's not abnormal for someone like him; I looked into his medical file earlier and saw that he's an insomniac.

"I'm going to go." I said blankly and turned around to leave, walking toward the door I refrained from limping or showing any sign of pain before him. Never show weakness in front of a predator. Before I could get too far I heard footsteps behind me. I glanced back and saw him casually walking just twenty or thirty feet behind me.

"How long are you going to run?" He called out after me. I turned around and smiled at him then put my hands in my pockets and leaned back, looking calm and comfortable in my own skin.

"Till someone finally catches me." I shouted back with a cold laugh and then ran to my dorm ignoring the pain and the emotions swirling deep within me. For a moment I'm not going to think about that, I'll just consider life and have fun while trying not to think too hard about the light smile that crossed over his face when I told him. When I got to my dorm I crashed onto my bed and fell asleep instantly on my stomach.

The pain waited until then in order to show itself but luckily I was already on my way to the world of dreams.

I woke up to Hinata pushing on my back trying to wake me up. I cried out in pain but bit into my pillow to hide the sound from her. In seconds I was up and glaring at the dark haired maiden in front of me. She glared and looked a bit annoyed but then looked down at her hands in disgust while I held back the tears of pain.

"What is this yellow… slime?" She asked slowly making me stand up and go to my bags, pulling out gauze I then took off my coat and shirt before wrapping it around my torso in allowing the stony silence to take over. She just stared with wide eyes as she slowly covered her mouth. Running to the bathroom I heard her throw up and then the faucet was turned on. I glanced over at the door to the bathroom then finished up with the gauze.

"I'm going on ahead to school." I called out then put on a new shirt and grabbed my bag before heading out. It was a shoulder one to create the least amount of pain as possible. I go through a lot of trouble to make sure I don't cry or scream during school hours, and yet I still open my mouth in shock when I see someone like Gaara standing nonchalantly in the hallway. "What are you doing here?" I asked softly as he looked me over.

"You look like hell." He informed me blankly before walking on ahead of me. I glared in annoyance but said nothing and just followed behind him. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black baggy jeans with boots. I swear I could see some blood stains on them but I refused to comment knowing it's none of my business. When we got out into the courtyard he turned around and faced me.

"You know… turning a new leaf like this makes me want to punch you." I growled and stormed past, not wanting to associate myself with him. He just walked on beside me as though he belongs there or something, and soon we lapsed into silence; a silence where even our breathing was unable to be heard as we headed on to school.

"I didn't turn a new leaf." He stated, easily catching up to me. I did my best to ignore him but my curiosity is why I've been hanging out with him and his friends, I'd be lying if I claimed not to want to know why he's here with me during the day no less. Instantly I heard running footsteps from behind me letting me know that Hinata will soon catch up to us.

"What did you do then? Why do you suddenly appear to care about me?" I asked not wanting to dodge questions I really want the answers to. I don't know if he'll tell me but it'd be awfully kind of him. I smirked noticing his downcast and depressed expression; it's obvious that he hadn't considered me actually asking him this so easily.

"I don't know." He muttered then walked off in a different direction just as Hinata appeared beside me. She looked at me with bitter eyes and pointedly looked anywhere but at my back for obvious reasons. I smiled softly at this but said nothing, understanding why she would refrain from such a thing.

"How did it happen?" She asked softly making me look over at her in grim curiosity. I knew she'd ask and I knew I wouldn't answer her and so to save us the trouble I just stopped talking and grabbed her hand, racing with her to class that way we're not late. She seemed to accept this gratefully and soon we were on our way to class and out of each other's hair and nightmares.

Naruto and Sasuke motioned for me to sit over with them while Gaara just stared out the window, appearing to ignore me like usual. I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't asked him the question. Would he have walked me to class and sit beside me? Or would he have ditched me no matter what? I don't know and I doubt I'll find out anytime soon which is fine, I can deal with that.

"Sakura can you please answer the question?" The teacher asked motioning to a physics question on the board. It's easy enough. Momentum is probably one of the easiest things in this class to learn about and yet I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to tutor Naruto otherwise he'll fail. Poor retard.

I took a deep breath and quickly did the problem then walked back over to my desk. Sasuke nodded toward me while Naruto just stared in awe and admiration. Gaara didn't even glance over. I sighed and then closed my eyes, pretending to sleep for the rest of the period. No one seemed to care so I got away with it and the boys didn't bother me which is a plus. Right now I just want to be alone and have my own sort of fun.

Once the bell rang for the end of class Sasuke held out his hand to me. "Do you want to go to the library with me so that we can both try to explain to the moron exactly how momentum works?" He asked making Naruto shout at him and almost cry in annoyance alone. I laughed and nodded but when I glanced back to look at Gaara I was surprised to see that he was gone.

Soon we were on our way to the library with an annoyed and bored looking Naruto. I just took his hand and made him walk faster when Sasuke was soon getting farther and farther ahead of us. He groaned but soon was walking beside me at my pace rather than the walk of a child who is being forced to apologize.

When we got to the library Sasuke led us to the same seat we sat at last time and took out the homework for tonight. In a matter of seconds we discovered that Naruto really shouldn't be a junior in high school at all. A sixth grader would do better than him at this stuff. Sasuke had to leave the table while I just shook my head and started from the very basics.

"Luckily those standardized tests are so easy…" He said softly with a light but embarrassed smile. I laughed and nodded knowing I had to take several just to be in the grade I'm in. Since I passed them all with flying colors I was allowed to be in this grade, almost completely done with high school.

"Yeah but you need to pass your classes in order to go to college. You _do_ want to be president right?" I asked him with a frown making him sigh and nod while doing his work silently. A couple minutes later Sasuke came back and seemed to have calmed down, especially when he saw Naruto's progress. He's now at the eighth grade level of math and science.

"So you can learn quickly it's just that you're too much of an idiot to learn in class?" Sasuke asked him slowly making me stare at Naruto for a moment and then see the young idiot nod. I punched him in the back of the head while Sasuke again had to leave the table. I don't think we'll be getting anywhere anytime soon.

Before long it was time to get to math class which made me sigh knowing that Naruto will forget most of this by the time the class is over, and probably become even more hopelessly lost. When I got to class Gaara was there, so in order to spite him, I sat down beside the redhead with a small smile. He looked over at me then stared out the window. It wasn't the kind of reaction I thought I would get; I guess I expected something a bit more… interesting.

Perhaps his face would become red or he'd start shouting, maybe he'd even cuss, but of course I know better than this. To be honest this was always the most likely reaction out of anything I do in front of him while in public. It's like he only shows how much he hates me when no one else is around, which is fine and all but kind of annoying.

"Sakura, the idiot wants to talk to you." Sasuke informed me blankly making me turn around and begin helping Naruto get to at least the ninth grade level of math so that he could at least look at the problems and not cry. It took the whole class period but the teacher wound up thanking me in front of the whole class. I guess no one likes to see the idiot cry, and I don't blame them.

It's kind of pathetic.

Once the class was over I knew that I'll be the only one tutoring him for a while since Sasuke is too astounded by his friend's stupidity to actually do anything about it. I guess I'll leave the eleventh grade stuff to him rather than the older things like the stuff we learned last year or the year before. "He sucks." Naruto sighed making me laugh while we sat down in the library once again. We have thirty minutes until our next class so hopefully I can teach him a little more before he can just kick back and relax in English.

That's the only thing he can actually do, and yet I'm grateful since that would be a lot harder than math and science. If he needs help in history though… I can't help him with that either. I know it but only barely and I doubt I could teach him what I know.

When I was done teaching him for the day, mostly out of exhaustion, we both left the library and headed toward the cafeteria. I stood outside of it and shivered. "Can you just buy me some food and bring it out here? I'll pay you now." I said and handed him a five, the school gives me money to go here since I can get a free scholarship anywhere I want to go. Naruto nodded, looking a bit confused but went on in and got into line.

I smiled in relief not wanting to relive the horror of what happened just a couple days ago.


	10. Chapter 10

**By the way I have a Deviantart account in case you want to check up on me. My journals will have news on my fanfics in case you're interested. You can look up Santa Made A Mistake This Year and the first story you see will have been done by me. My username is Whatamitoyou**

Hinata has problems looking at me now. I knew it would happen it's just kind of painful at how fast and how much. I had forgotten how much of a shock the scar can be the first time someone sees it and I guess that was my own error. I sighed softly and tried to think of a way to calm the girl down but since she stays far away from me in class and only comes into the room when she thinks I'm sleeping... it's become a bit difficult. I didn't think about her at all and so when she caught me with my shirt off and the ooze running freely it was obvious that we have a problem.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked softly making me glance over at him and Sasuke's worried face. The dark haired man was trying to hide it with a look of annoyance but it was still obvious he cared. Gaara was glaring at me but I just ignored all three of them and looked at Hinata who was still trying to avoid my gaze. Glaring, I then stood up and walked over to her with a look full of anger and rage... She's just making me so upset! What's wrong with her? I'm not a bad person all I have is a stupid scar from a psychopath who never friggen cared about me! That doesn't mean she should freak out!

When I got to her desk I placed my hands down on it then looked her in the eyes while she just looked down. "You are seriously pissing me off." I growled angrily and then sat down to where she was stuck looking at me for an instant anyway. Tears filled her eyes as she fell backwards onto the ground. I didn't bat an eyelash as I helped her up and forced her to look at me, really look at me. "What the hell is your problem?" I demanded making the kids in class glare at me like I'm bullying her.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Gaara asked me softly from behind. I didn't look back once, instead I continued to stare at the whimpering Hinata. Suddenly she forced herself up and pushed past me. I moved to the side with slightly wide eyes and to my surprise Naruto had grabbed hold of Hinata's arm and was forcing her to stay in the room. I looked up in complete shock and then looked at the ground with confused, angry, and bitter eyes.

"Why? It's just a scar... I didn't do anything at all to you..." I whispered and then punched the ground hard enough for it to dent and my skin to crack before forcing myself out of the room.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called after me but I ignored him and instead tried not to think too hard about the only girl I ever considered calling my friend. If she doesn't care about me anymore because of something as stupid as a burn... then I guess I screwed up. Before I could go far someone grabbed my wrist making me turn around and look at Gaara in stunned silence.

"What do you want?" I asked in a low threatening tone, he just looked into my eyes then scanned my body before letting me go. I rubbed my red wrist and looked away, too tired to even think about running at this point. He stayed by my side though, even without us speaking he just stayed there as though knowing that if he hadn't grabbed my wrist I would have left and probably wouldn't come back for a long time. It's not that Hinata meant that much... it's just the idea of her... it crumbled and completely killed itself.

"What happened?" Gaara asked softly making me close my eyes before sinking to the floor. My hands placed themselves on the cold hard ground while my body slowly began to relax. I allowed my mind to begin to think about what happened while putting in a rational and reasonable order. In a matter of seconds my eyes were open and I was watching him look down at me.

"Hinata saw my burn... she couldn't handle it and I left. I didn't show it to her, she just... saw it. I had an idea in my mind of having a girl as a friend and yet she ruined that image when she couldn't handle that one little piece of me. If she's going to run screaming everytime I show her something like this then maybe I shouldn't show her anything at all. Maybe I should just keep to us... I don't need a girl as my friend right?" I asked and then felt my eyes begin to tear up a bit.

Gaara stared down at me for a moment then took a step back and let out a breath. "I have a sister." He informed me blankly and then crossed his arms. I looked at him in surprise then in amused curiosity.

"What?" I asked with a smile making him pull out a wallet from his pocket. Inside was a picture of him, glaring, while being hugged from either side by a boy with face paint on and a girl with four pigtails. She looked cool and gothic making me curious to get to know her. "What's the girl's name?" I continued making him put the wallet up.

"It's Temari. She knows a little about you and goes to school here too. She's a year older than us, but if Hinata wants to leave then Temari needs a place to crash." He said then turned around and walked back into the classroom. I just watched him go, completely stunned at how kind he is. Taking a deep breath I began to head back to class as well and noticed the three boys talking to a sobbing Hinata. They looked upset but a little bitter as well.

Since I'm part of their group does that mean they're just taking care of me too? It's too sweet and too cruel but for some reason my heart just pounded nice and hard against my chest as I watched them spend their time caring and worrying about me. When I entered the room they left her alone and showed me to my seat acting like the perfect gentlemen. "Hinata's moving out later today, you can stay the night at my dorm." Gaara said softly from beside me. I nodded and watched Sasuke and Naruto exchange glances.

"Can we all crash there? It can be a sleepover for us." Naruto grinned. Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other and then glared at him, but before they could down his idea I nodded and reached over, hugging him tightly.

"It sounds like a great idea!" I smiled knowing I don't want to be stuck alone with Gaara. He knows a bit too much for me to do that. A slight smirk crossed over Sasuke's face as he nodded while Gaara just looked away, I knew that he didn't mind it though. When classes let out for the day I headed back over to my place quickly and gathered the things I would need for that night. Naruto already decided that he'll be the one to distract teachers... if this is going to work then I can't get caught.

"I-I'm so-sorry Sakura." A voice quivered from behind me causing me to turn around and look at the guilt stricken Hinata. I just smiled softly at her. It isn't her fault. She just couldn't handle something small and now she's stuck wanting to stay to release herself from the guilt but at the same time she's scared of what she'll find if she stays here any longer.

"The longer you stay, the scarier my past becomes." I informed her softly making the girl look down at the ground before beginning to pack her things. "You can't handle it, but that's fine. I didn't ask for you to." This is true, although in my daydreams she just wouldn't care and we'd laugh lightly and eat together while trying to decide what stores to shop in. It'd be a perfect life for perfect girls... too bad it wasn't reality, not in the slightest.

Once I was done packing I headed outside and saw Gaara and Temari waiting for me in the hall. "Hey there." The sandy haired girl smiled before pulling me into a tight hug. I blinked in surprise and held back a slight cry of pain from the burn on my back. Other than that it was nice being with someone that open with me. "My name is Temari, you're Sakura right?" She asked with a light smirk causing me to nod. "I think we'll have fun together." She laughed before leading me to Gaara's dorm with the stoic redhead as silent as ever.

The walk there was short and brisk. Temari and Gaara are silent but there's a strong vibe around them that makes me feel as though they need to be quiet and thoughtful in order to survive. It's the instincts they were made to have. A soft smile played on my lips as I thought about the love between siblings when I noticed how distant they were from each other. They stayed so that they stood on either side of me and both seemed to be competing to see who could be ahead which made us practically run to get there.

Competition or maybe just rivalry.

Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for us outside the door looking a little worn and rough around the edges... meaning they were probably fighting again. Gaara walked ahead of us and opened the door and motioned for me to enter first. Blood red walls and blood red furniture. Even the sheets were this color. It was so full of it that I can almost swear that there are different _shades_ of blood red.

I sat down on the couch noticing how much nicer this room is compared to my own, and it's a single bed meaning that he doesn't share it with anyone. Suddenly I blushed thinking of how he wanted it to be just me and him for this joy ride. Yeah... I prefer not to sleep with my friends, especially one like Gaara. Temari on the other hand just collapsed onto the bed and hugged a pillow tightly. "So what are we doing?" She asked with a light smirk.

We all turned to look over at Gaara who just shrugged and glared in return. I sighed to myself knowing this would be a failure. You don't ask the socially retarded bastard to throw a party because in the end it'll turn into a shrug contest. That's when Naruto stood up and called someone making all four of us look over at him in doubt. Although Naruto is a lot more socially acceptable in our school... he's not the kind of person you want to plan the party.

"I'd like to order three large pizzas, one supreme, one cheese, and one vegetarian." Naruto said making us all sigh in relief before getting excited. Wait... I lied. Gaara just looked angry while _Temara, Sasuke, and I_ looked incredibly excited. When Naruto was done with that I noticed Temari pulling out some DVDs out of her backpack that she had brought over.

"Want to watch some movies? I brought all the Terminator, Harry Potter, and Peter Pan movies I could find." She informed us with a grin. Sasuke started to look through her bag and frowned. "Oh you're probably wondering about Peter pan right? Well when Gaara was little-" that's as far as she got before Gaara threw a pencil at her, she dodged it easily making the pencil stick into the wall with how hard he had thrown it.

"So let's just all agree to laugh in private about what kind of movies Gaara liked growing up." I said with a smirk making the others look at me curiously.

"What movies did you watch?" Temari asked with a very serious expression on her face. Somehow I got the feeling that if I answered this wrong then we could never be friends together. Sighing I decided to tell the truth.

"I used to watch the Lion King. Two was my favorite because of that one song... when the lion was forced to leave everyone. Yeah well that's what I grew up with. What about you guys?" I asked turning to look at Naruto first knowing he'd most likely answer before anyone else.

"I liked Beauty and the Beast." He informed us with an honest look on his face while Sasuke flat out laughed at him. Soon the two were wrestling on the ground. "What about you, bastard?" Naruto growled looking incredibly offended, but I could see how he would like a movie like that.

"Stitch." He informed us blankly.

"You're missing one person." Temari informed him, talking about the title.

"No I'm not. I don't like her so I'm calling it Stitch." He growled in such a way that told us to drop the subject and never return to it again. I had to suppress some laughter since, even with some horrible pasts we're all just hanging out and talking about something as stupid as what movies we used to always watch. It was nice though, and probably a good way to keep us all sane, even with the drama, anger, and pure sadism that fills us whole by the end of the day.

"I used to watch Harry Potter." Temari informed us all, causing a bit debate about all of the movies. I was able to watch them... just a couple though and I was able to watch the rest while living here. The girls in this school and the people in my specials class love those movies so I was able to watch them all just by staying here. "We should watch the newest one together! I mean, we're all trying to be best friends right?"

"Sounds fine with me, and I never claimed to be your friend by the way." Sasuke grumbled but I could tell he was excited.

"I'm in!" Naruto grinned acting like his normal self.

"Fine."

"I'll come too... if someone else can pay for me." I said hesitantly.

"We'll all pitch in and if they don't I'll take you out by myself." Temari informed me with a wink making me glance over at the annoyed boys.

This is a little too easy going but I think nice and funn is a good change from all the pain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys... sorry for being incredibly slow. During the break I wasn't in the mood to update and since I've gotten back I started to rewrite my novel 'No Regrets' since I'm making myself finish it by April 8th... I hope to update a tad more often.**

It was quickly agreed that Harry Potter is a great idea, and of course we all decided to go together. We'll be heading out for the midnight showing. "Which movie do you like best?" Naruto asked me softly making me glance over at him and begin to think. I got to see most of the movies here at the school and when I was with Hidan. I blocked all thoughts of my past lover and instead focused on the question.

"I like the first movie." I nodded with a small smile remembering the movie others nodded while Gaara shook his head. He went on a large rant going on and on about how amazing the second movie was which was better than anything else. It made me a bit surprised that he had so much passion for it, it was kind of funny. When we were done arguing, Sasuke led us out of the room and began to head out of the campus, sticking to the shadows.

The night air was cold and clung to my skin like a blanket although it lacked almost all of its qualities. It had an odd warmness to it too... something that clung to the inside of your body rather than the out. "The moon's a funny thing." Temari said softly looking up at it. I walked closer to her and gave the woman a curious look but she didn't glance over at me, instead she continued to stare. "It needs others to shine, it can't do it on its own. So in the end when the sun isn't shining or it's too far away... then the moon just goes back to being as dark and unseen as ever. It's kind of sad." I nodded in agreement, not understanding where it came from exactly but liking the little story anyway. Probably more fact than story but still. The way she said it... it was too obvious that she wasn't just talking about the moon.

"It's fine though. At least the moon has the sun, and I doubt the sun gets upset for having the moon. In fact... it almost seems like he enjoys it." Sasuke replied with a light smile on his face, it disappeared in an instant but I still got to see it and that alone was enough for me. Gaara walked over to me then and took hold of my hand making my eyes widen slightly but I didn't pull away. It seemed like it would be rude.

"They're talking about Sasuke and Naruto." Gaara whispered softly into my ear. I frowned at this and continued to walk with him, hand in hand; it's just ridiculous for them to be compared to the moon and the sun because that just simplifies things too much. Their emotions are taken out of the equation along with their motives and past. Too much is taken out for it to be remotely accurate and yet here they are discussing it like a common event. It's not right and it's even bordering on cruel.

We got into a limousine that was waiting for us making me raise a questioning eyebrow but no one admitted to buying it. Getting into the car we all began to discuss what the movie would possibly have in it, only a couple of us having read the books. I noticed Naruto looking a bit distracted which caught my attention but when I asked him about it he claimed to be fine which led me to believe that he's anything _but _fine. Maybe he understood the conversation from earlier? If so... then that's bad.

When we got to the theatre I got out and took Naruto's hand leading him out with me. We were the first at the ticket booth, which we immediately bought our own tickets, well Naruto paid for me. Heading into the theatre Naruto turned to me and frowned. "Why does Sasuke hate me?" He asked softly and then took hold of both of my hands, forcing me to look at him. I did and I saw something I hadn't expected to see. He truly cares about what his friend thinks of him, and it makes the blond insecure.

"He doesn't hate you, he likes you but just expresses it weird." I answered honestly, not sure where this came from. I don't think he was acting like he hated Naruto earlier but then again I haven't hung out long enough with the two of them to really understand their situation. It felt a bit weird though... trying to make someone else feel better. I'm not used to it but it's a nice feeling but also a painful one. If it doesn't work and all that I do isn't enough... the fear of that is growing but there's a bit of hope too. Naruto looked up at me with an expression that begged for me to be right but I could still see the doubt in his eyes.

"I'll trust you." He lied and turned around to wait for the others. I waited with him, and didn't talk to him anymore about our conversation knowing that it's over. It didn't take the others long to catch up and although Temari was upset that she didn't get to buy my ticket, she did seem happy that she gets to pay for my food and drink which I didn't know that we needed so late at night. The others got pissed off at me though and said that I need the full movie experience. Gaara said this with a glare, Sasuke said bits and pieces of this, Naruto gave me the full lecture, and Temari was already in line buying my stuff.

Temari wound up getting me a soda, two boxes of candy one starbursts and one skittles, and a large popcorn. When I told her I wouldn't be able to finish it all she gave me a funny look then told me that this will go on to be breakfast so of course I shouldn't finish it all. I had nothing to say in response so she just bought it all and tossed it to me so that she could get her own. I went ahead and got into the theatre making sure to get the best spots which were in the very middle of course. The place was beginning to fill up but they had come early enough to where it wasn't all that bad. Sasuke walked into the theatre then with a large soda while looking a bit tired.

"So are you excited to see the movie?" I asked with a grin feeling like the only incredibly hyper one in the bunch. He just yawned and sat next to me before nodding slolwy with eyes that were becoming a bit red with tiredness. I pat his shoulder sympathetically knowing that someone as smart as him most likely goes to bed early when I'm constantly sleeping so I can stay up this late. Some people just don't have the priviledges that I have come to posess after all.

"You seem a bit too happy about this. You do realize that the movie will be around three hours long right?" Sasuke asked cryptically while I just sat there in a dumbfounded state. Then I smiled realizing that he must be messing with me because there's no way a movie is that long. There's just no way you can convince someone to sit down and watch something for so damn long without leaving the theatre.

"You are such a liar." I laughed lightly as the others walked in. Naruto sat on my other side and held my hand tightly as we waited for the movie to start. Temari and Gaara were busy almost shouting at each other about pointless things that took up much more time than anyone could have ever guessed. I leaned back in my seat enjoying the softness a bit as it soothed my back's pain. I almost wanted to pull my shirt up so that the cool seat could cool down my burn but I knew that'd be awkward and I didn't want people seeing the burn.

"Are you okay?" Naruto whispered softly making me nod, I noticed the others getting quiet too making me open my eyes just to roll them.

"Do you guys want to see my burn? If you do great let me show you if not then just leave me alone please..." I said softly in a hushed tone so that the other people in the theatre don't notice what we're talking about or anything like that. They left me alone after wards but I still wasn't happy. I probably shouldn't have gotten so upset... maybe I'm just tired? I don't know. The movie better end quickly so that I can go back to the room and just sleep for a while.

It turns out that Sasuke wasn't exaggerating. The movie is in fact as long as he claimed it would be. At least all the other times I watched it I was in the dorms and could study and do stuff during the movie... here in the theatre I'm just stuck watching it without any other way to entertain myself except eating and drinking, along with Naruto's sweaty hand. The movie itself was great, amazing, and completely and totally thrilling but it did in fact feel like a three hour movie.

Once it was over; Naruto, Sasuke, and Temari were fast asleep. Gaara was awake though but he looked dead to the world. Leaning over a bit I hissed lightly and moved back against my chair, slowly I leaned forward and stood up being careful not to irritate my back too much. Walking over to Sasuke and Naruto I woke them up first as Gaara just hit his sister in the face with his fist. He didn't punch her... but he did 'drop' his fist on her face.

"You ass! I wanted Sakura to wake me up!" She shouted making the people still in the theatre glance over at her. I smiled nervously and shrugged causing her to rush over to me and hug me tightly. I blinked in surprise. "Tomorrow you're all mine. Just us girls." She grinned and moved away before taking my wrist and leading me down the poorly lit stairs. The rest of the way to the dorms was a blur and most likely that was because I discovered that I can fall asleep standing but falling over can wake you up the hard way.

When I woke up the next morning I was in my own bed in my own dorm but... Temari and Hinata were sleeping in the same bed as me. When I made a motion to move both of their eyes opened as they yawned causing me to yawn before saying our good mornings and what the hell are you doing in my bed comments. Temari burst out laughing while Hinata just blushed and got out of the bed in her night gown. "Sorry but I figured you wouldn't want to hang out with the guys, and luckily she was awake so I brought you here. A full day without guys right?" Temari reminded me.

"Oh... so why are you two sleeping in my bed?" I asked again. I now understand why I'm in my dorm with her and Hinata but I still don't know why... I mean sleeping next to me doesn't mean a thing when it comes to keeping me in the room. Just lock the door or something.

"Because you looked like fun." Temari teased but Hinata just shook her head and motioned to the thermostat. Apparently 60 degrees is perfect temperature for the girls dorm. I nodded sympathetically now understanding why. Standing up I walked over to the bathroom and took off my clothes from the day before, just my shirt and looked at my back. "Do you want me to rub some lotion on it or anything?" Temari asked curiously, she sounded seriously making me look over at her and then nod slowly handing her an herbal cream I use from time to time.

I walked over to the bed, covering my chest and faced my back to her as I crossed my legs and tried to get comfortable. Temari's touch was gentle and it slid over my back easily. She touched me as though she knew how to be delicate around an injury which seemed like a weird thing for an average student to know but it made me grateful. Closing my eyes I bathed in the touch fully enjoying how it felt on my back. "I won't ask what happened to you." Temari whispered softly in my ear. "I'm also incredibly straight by the way. I just wanted to tease you to see the boy's reactions, plus you were really easy going about it." She laughed kindly. "I love you as a friend and I'll be here every morning to do this with you if you want."

"Please..." I nodded still keeping my eyes closed and I leaned back a bit into her skillful hands. Hinata was watching, forcing herself to watch, while looking horrified and sickened. I was proud of her though, for forcing herself to see her friend for what she is. My body is like my soul and not a thing is hidden. My dark side is my back and my light side is the rest of me. Gruesome and pretty... too completely different things on one person's body. How cruel right?

"You look like your about to puke, Hyuuga." Temari smirked making me glance over at her once again to see that her face was paler and looking a little green as she continued to watch.

"I'm going to keep watching. She's my best friend and I need to see this and know that everything isn't perfect and pretty." She said in a stubborn voice and then covered her mouth. in a sudden panic as Temari went over the base of my burn.

"You're being very strong." I whispered softly looking over at her before wincing and hissing lightly in pain when Temari's nail accidentally caught hold of some flesh.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried as they both rushed forward. I looked at them both, with hints of tears in my eyes, and found the pain subsiding since I had them around.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm done with Naruto so I'm ending all my fics. Sorry about this but I can't do it anymore.**

The world isn't perfect or pretty. It is just a place for people to pity others and work on destroying lives. He told me this and offered to save me from all the carnage of the world but in the end I got nothing. He took away everything from me and destroyed my image of the world. It was heartless of him and I won't pretend to understand his way of thinking. Sitting in class I watched Sasuke and Naruto out of the corner of my eye.

Sasuke looked bored but he was at least taking notes, while Naruto balanced a pencil on the bridge of his nose. I didn't bother looking over at Gaara, if I did something like that then he'd find out somehow and interrogate me later for it. Taking in a deep breath I just settled for watching a moth fly around the classroom looking lazy and bored. Finally it landed on my shoulder making my eyes widen in shock but it was just walking along, looking content with its beady eyes and grotesque features. I think I could learn to like moths if they're all as interesting as this one is. "You have a bug on your shirt." Gaara informed me softly to avoid the teacher yelling at us.

Our math teacher seemed to be in a bad mood today which is just ridiculous. He tends to take it out on everyone he can and so no one is giving him a reason to even glance in their direction let alone scream and shout like he wants to. "I know." I answered and began to stroke its soft wing. The moth didn't leave; it just stayed there as though this is its new home. I felt oddly satisfied, even though I had to make sure not to lean on my back at all today. Maybe if I allow my back to heal it will turn out like this moth has. That would be good.

I froze then causing the moth to fly away as though disturbed by the fact I stopped moving. Freaky little bastard. But what if I do it? I could just take care of my wound for a couple weeks and then the wound will finally heal. I could even get surgery to get rid of the scars. I could even be normal if I tried to. I'm sure my friends would help and I doubt the boys would care too much if I suddenly left them.

"Did the world just end?" Gaara asked making me nod slightly before burying my head in my arms while staring at the teacher. I could do it. I could move on with my life and forget about Hidan and all that he's done to me. I'm sure I could do it. Maybe it would be good for me if I did. It'll be a nice change to an otherwise painful life, because that's all I can do. I can either move on making sure he no longer has a hold over me, or I could hang on like a lovesick child and lose myself to my past. Either way will decide a new path for me to take.

"Yes it did, but don't worry, a new one will begin shortly." I informed him with a smirk making Gaara nod in response. We understand each other sometimes… I don't know how to explain it exactly but we do. Standing up I left the class leaving my friends and a yelling teacher behind me. I'm going to spend the next week or so in the nurse's office to make sure my wounds heal. I have to remove temptation and keep myself in line. If I can do that much then I may just be able to move on with my life. It's worth a shot.

"Hello Sakura, do you need some pain medication or for me to look over your burn?" Tsunade asked looking tired and worn. I just shook my head and smiled softly at her.

"I'm here to make sure it heals this time. I won't be leaving here until my wound has healed." I said in a strong clear voice making her eyes widen as she took in my serious expression and the bag by my side. Nodding slowly she beamed at me and motioned me over to a bed nearby. Making sure I laid on my stomach, I allowed her to begin treating my burn. My shirt was long since stripped off my body to give her clear access but I was able to keep my bra on, even though it was undone so she could make sure to get the top of the burn as well.

"I'm proud of you." She said in such a light tone that I almost didn't hear her, but I did and she knew it. There was no need to exchange any more words. Closing my eyes I drifted off to sleep, the last thing I saw being a flash of white and red, dancing in circles, trying to claim my soul.

When I woke up I was alone and the lights were off, but that means nothing. Whenever a patient needs to sleep, Tsunade turns off the main light and retreats into her office to do the rest of her work. Her office is close enough to the entrance to the Nurse's Station that she is able to hear whenever someone walks in. I blinked roughly then, noticing Gaara watching me with calculating eyes. It was as though he's been waiting for this moment, but I just smiled drowsily and made sure I'm decent before flipping onto my back gently. He didn't make a sound for a while and that was okay because I'm not in the mood to speak either. The sheets are soft and the blanket warm, there's nothing more I could have asked for given the situation. Finally it seemed as though the silence was too much for him, or perhaps he came here to say something. "You had visitors."

That's when I noticed a couple 'get well' cards and one from someone I know very well who said, 'Good luck.' That was probably the only person who actually knows why I'm here. Taking in a deep breath I found myself trembling as I closed my eyes tightly trying to block out the tears that threatened to fall. "He's wishing me luck… he's actually wishing me luck." I whispered and then took in several deep breaths.

"You have issues." Gaara pointed out making me sigh and open my eyes before smiling weakly at him. He just blinked in response and gave me a suspicious look. I laughed at him openly and even pointed before finally grabbing hold of my maturity for one brief instant.

"I've got loads of issues, and very few of them are my back. Get over it." I informed him but couldn't resist a smirk. He just rolled his eyes then took my hand in his. Gaara's hand is rough, calloused with the work he does and how hard he trains to be stronger, mine are probably soft in his hands. I don't work much and I don't pretend to. I'd rather have my hands show that I'm a reader and a studier than something I could never be or do for very long.

"Do you want to say them aloud?" He asked looking bored. Glancing outside the door I noticed that the sun was shining letting me know that it is yet another day.

"My parents were killed the murderer took me in. But this isn't a teenage drama, things didn't turn out perfect. He's still alive and is in love with me, while I love him too in a way. I hate it, life sucks, but that's fine. I got over it to some extent and these next two weeks in this office will give me all that I need in the way of healing and forgetting the past." I said dryly making him frown.

"You can't forget the past that easily."

"I know."

"What are you going to do with your life once you're healed?" He asked making me grin widely. This is something I've been thinking about only recently and frankly it's the best way to keep away from Hidan for a length at a time without him being able to find me.

"I'm going to be an army medic. I'll go out onto the field and heal the injured and help the weak. I might even encourage the strong. I want to do something with my life because I haven't done that very often." I explained and watched his eyes darken slightly before he turned away.

"I knew you were just going to leave us." He said softly but then looked at me with an actual _smile_. "Good luck out there in the real world."

"And good luck to you as well. Stay friends till we get out of school?" I asked curiously making him smirk.

"Of course, they would die if they thought you were ignoring them after all."

"Fragile boys."

"But not me."

"No… never you."

**Fin.**


End file.
